Poison Ivy
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: Ivy Netherland is no normal girl, but neither is her kinsley, Vladimir Todd. She turns his world upside down and lights it ablaze like her flaming hair. He is her Hestia, and he is her only lifeline. He brings her cold lips to life and she melts his heart that was frozen in Russian snow. VladXOC on HIATUS! Rewriting in progress!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: BUDDIES! *glomp*' I missed you all so much! For my lovely readers who have been following since the beginning I would like to thank you all so much for the patience. I hate to admit but my original writing had taken a priority over my fanfiction for quite some time and now that it's finally done, I will be officially re-writing this entire fanfic! For my new readers, thank God you won't have to read the previous first chapter and it's awful grammar but now it's all shiny new! ENJOY my loves!

Rewritten: 4/01/13

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

~~~~3rd Person~~~~

The screech of brakes followed by the groan of the medal bus frame awoke her. She had fallen asleep hours ago on the number seven greyhound bus to Bathory. She gathered her luggage, a tiny brown backpack along with a large black suitcase and trudged off the old bus.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim sunlight just above the trees to the west of her. 'Almost sunset, I better take the short cut.'

She hadn't been to Bathory since she was a small child running around her Aunt Sophie's yard with pigtails and popsicles. Every summer she spent her had been full of quiet nights and sunny days that stung her skin but she loved every minute. Her explorations of the whole town got her into a lot of trouble with her papa but Aunt Sophie commended her bravery. "My little pilgrim!," She'd always say.

Her Aunt Sophie had sworn up and down that Bathory was the safest small town in the whole state but after one summer that she had been particularly adventurous, her father never let her go back, until now.

"_Ivelin please just this once listen to me. You need to go to your Aunt's. You know without your mother I can't take you everywhere so please don't argue." _

Her father begged her to go easily and she did, but only because she knew her mother wouldn't want her to fight him. Her mother had passed on shortly after her 15th birthday last year and had left her with a shattered heart and a busy father. He left her with a nanny while he traveled to Lord-knows-where. To be honest she was glad to be able to spend some time with her Aunt away from her Finnish nanny who cursed in Dutch. However, she was not to excited to be spending the next school year in a small high school of small town jocks and preppy cheerleaders when she was well… not to small town. Being raised in LA while being a teenager had turned her wardrobe from pink to punk, and let's face it, in Bathory she would look like the Antichrist to these narrow-minded people.

After 'patiently' waiting thirty minutes in the setting sun for her Aunt at the only bus station in the blasted town, she huffed and pulled her luggage into the undergrowth of Riley Forest. She had explored this forest a hundred times and knew the shortcut through the meadow would have her home before nightfall. Unfortunately she had underestimated her knowledge of the now overgrown forest. She nearly cried with joy when she stepped into the moon-lit meadow.

'Oh no it's really late. Aunt Sophie is gonna kill me!' Over joyed that she now knew her way she smiled and continued on into the middle of the meadow toward the tree with the twisted trunk. It was her marker for North and her way back home, but what stood in her way were two glaring red eyes.

The gust of wind blew her brown hair out of her face and no sooner than a blink, the red eyes were in front of her face. The man's hand was wrapped around her white creamy neck. She could see the look of fear in her hazel eyes in his pupils that were hollow and devoid of life. The piercing pain that ran through her chest burned and the man whispered in a dark husky tone, "Die you filthy abomination."

Just like the breeze, he was gone just as swiftly. Her body collapsed to the ground with a thud and her vision was laced with the blackness of death.

~~~~Vlad~~~~

Henry's lack of stealth had successful chased away every living thing within a quarter-mile radius. The amount of twigs and leaves he smashed with every slight movement was ungodly loud.

"Dude you suck as hunting," I remarked. I had been curious about trying blood form it's source but not willing to bite a human, Henry had agreed to take him 'hunting' that night in Riley Forest. The past half hour had landed them with no critters for dinner and a ton of mosquito bites.

"Not my fault you got the whole stealth squirrel assassin thing nailed and I'm still in turtle-killing training," He replied. I chuckled at his pathetic excuse. Besides, I'm way better then squirrel, I could maybe for a doe by now.

"Okay I think this is it for tonight. You lost all our game." I said and headed back to the west side of the forest when the scent blew into my face. The smell of blood was like roses and gunmetal, feminine but clearly blood.

Sniffing the air for a few seconds my head snapped the left and my legs carried me abnormally fast.

"Hey Vlad wait up bro!" Henry clumsily chased after me but I was too far ahead. By the time I reached to meadow and scanned the open grass he was beside me panting and cursing. "Man why can't you run like that in gym. I mean…" He trailed off when he caught my line of sight.

A short length of brown hair was fanned around the face of an angel. Her skin the color of milk and eyelashes that brushed her cheeks, if it weren't for the puddle of blood around her I would swear she wasn't real. I approached her slowly and leaned down to inspect her wound and flinched when I finally saw the splint of wood still peeking out of the wound. Brushing my fingers along the jaw line and down to the pulse point, the small thump of a heartbeat tickled my fingertips.

"She's still alive." That's all I needed to say. I lifted her up into my arms, glanced at Henry who was grabbing the suitcase that lay a few feet from her side and walked quickly back through the thick woods.

Even while I was rushing it took around ten minutes to get her home. The minute Henry unlocked the door with the spare key in my pocket, I raced her to the couch, layed her down and took the steps two at a time to Nelly's bedroom.

Bursting through the door I ran my words together in a hurry to say, "Nelly we have a big problem. There's a girl downstairs who really needs your help."

With a confused and bewildered Nelly, I ran down the steps to the living room where Henry sat next to the unconscious girl. Nelly gasped and reached for the telephone on the coffee table. "Vlad we need to get her an ambulance, the bullet looks like it might have pierced her heart."

Vlad frantically ripped the phone from his guardians hands and urged her, "Look at the wound again Nelly. It wasn't a bullet."

Nelly kneeled over her chest and after slipping on the gloves in her pocket, she pulled out the large wooden thorn from the girls wound with one hand. It was slightly thin to be considered a 'stake' but the intent was the same. After looking over the thorn and laying it on the coffee table she pressed her palm over the wound to keep it from bleeding more.

"Vlad it's a miracle she isn't dead. She really needs a doctor, but if she's what I think she is, we can't risk exposing you too." She looked down at the young beautiful girl. While holding in a breath and parted the girl's lips with her clean hand, she looked carefully at her canine teeth and squinted. Then, with a spark of an idea, she took her bloodied hand and smeared the girl's blood onto the gums of her mouth just below her canines and with amazement, watched as her tooth lengthened.

The tension in my heart released and I couldn't help but stare at this mysterious girl who was just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovely dolls! So since school is out I can continue my re-writing process. For those of you who are new, I apologize for the massive jump in quality from one chapter to the next however, since I'm working my way from the beginning to end, it will be a dramatic difference. Anyways! Enjoy, Review, Favorite, Alert!

Rewritten: 5/29/13

Chapter Two: Blood Popsicles

~~~~Ivy~~~~

Her eyelid quivered for several minutes in her sleep. The nightmare had woken her moments ago but the will to open them lacked. Finally ripping through the shroud of darkness she glanced up at the cream ceiling.

Ivy searched her blank memory of the night before until the flash of red eyes and the blowing of the night wind brought the visions back along with the pain. It felt like a hot poker was trying to come through her skin and rip her apart. Hissing, Ivy sat up on the bed, taking in the little bedroom. It was plain, the bed small but cozy with a floral comforter. 'Needless to say, I doubt I'm in a slayer society holding cell'. Getting up to her feet and glanced in the small mirror on the dresser. Her pale skin was even paler, clammy and pasty white with dark circles under her doe-like hazel eyes.

Running her fingers through the short brown locks of hair, she breathed heavily in relief. The relief of her not-so-eminent-doom only lasted seconds until the thought of 'Ivy what did you get yourself into'.

She soaked in her thoughts for a few moments until the curiosity of her surroundings overcame her fear. Gripping the door handle, Ivy opened the door to a long brightly lit hallway. Glancing to the left she counted three other doors and to the right was a staircase. Listening intently she heard the small clatter of dishes in a metal sink and the soft conversation of two people. Sucking in a short breath a smell made her throat burn with need. The sweet metallic scent of blood flooded her senses and it took all her will not to run down the stairs and devour its source.

Creeping down the stairs slowly, she thought for sure she had the element of surprise until the seventh stair let out the most unmistakable creek of weight. Her breath hitched at the voices stopped and silence sent dread throughout her. 'Well no hiding now…'

Descending the rest of the stairs, she scanned the rest of the home. To her left was a large living room with a plain couch, coffee table littered with magazines and video game controllers and a large flat screen on the wall with chords dangling down onto a credenza. Walking slightly ahead she looked into a large doorway and into a cozy kitchen. She met the eyes of the two conversing people and felt herself relax slightly. The woman leaning against the counter gave her a warm smile and sipped from her pink mug. She was snug in a white bathrobe and gave off a motherly air. The boy sat in a chair at the small dining table with a puzzling expression. His dark eyes were searching hers and she was sure he could read her thoughts. 'He's gorgeous.'

The motherly woman broke their stare and politely greeted her. "Goodmorning sleepy. My name's Nelly, I'm a registered nurse. My nephew here brought you back here last night in a terrible condition and I stitched you up."

Ivy nodded and replied, "I'm Ivy. I just to Bathory last night and must've gotten lost in the woods and tripped or…"

Nelly raised a brow and cut her off, "Oh I don't think a little trip could do that to you hunny. But don't worry your secrets safe. We're in no position to tell secrets."

The reassurance did nothing to relax her tense shoulders and clenched jaw. Glancing back and forth between the two, Ivy finally said, "Forgive me but I must go…"

Turning to go out the front door to her left, a cool hand caught her upper arm. Frightened and anxious, she looked up to see the eyes of the young boy close to her face and could smell his sweet breath on her cheek. He stared into her eyes intently and said smoothly, "Please Ivy don't go just yet. You could still be hurt and you must be thirsty. We have plenty to share."

Her eyes widening at his meaning and smelling the left-over blood in her mouth she nodded sheepishly as he guided her to the chair next to the one he was previously sitting in. Finally seated and calm, Ivy roamed the boys chiseled face and glossy hair with her eyes. It took the clink of the mug in front of her to realize Nelly had given her a glass of blood.

Gripping the mug tightly she breathed in the smell like a luxurious candle. "B negative, nice choice."

The boy giggled at her muttered comment and took a sip from his own mug. Finally getting extremely curious about the handsome boy she asked, "What are you?"

Their eyes met again and he smiled. "Exactly what you are, a half-breed, an abomination of this world." Shivering at the words her killer used the night before, she felt a sense of comfort for the first time since leaving home.

They stayed quiet for several minutes until Nelly cleared her throat aqwardly. "So Ivy, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Ivy looked up at Nelly with a small smile. "Well I came to Bathory to live with my Aunt Sophie. My father had… business to attend to and since my mother died last year he hasn't had time to really take care of me like he should. I'll be going to school here as a sophomore until my father comes to take me home again."

Nodding at her small summary of relatively impersonal information about herself, Nelly excused herself to change.

Leaving the room in silence, Ivy shifted uncomfortably. The dark haired boy made her feel nervous. "I lost my mother also, when I was very small, in a house fire along with my father. Nelly is my mother's best friend and when my parents died she volunteered to be my guardian."

A strange need to comfort him crept up on her and possessed her to rest her hand on his and squeeze it softly. Looking up into his eyes she saw his pain melt into wonder. "I'm sorry about your parents but Nelly seems so motherly towards you."

His grin made her heart flutter. "Yes Nelly is very much like my real mother. It's scary how alike they are sometimes."

Looked down at their touching hands, he took his out from under hers and placed his on top to curl his fingers around hers. Her cheeks flushed and finally she bravely asked, "What's your name?"

He looked back up and smiled. "Vladimir Tod but just call me Vlad."

The sound a doorbell caused her to jerk her hand away, ruining their moment. Vlad got up from his seat and answered the door and returned with another boy walking behind him. The boy was just as tall as Vlad with light brown hair and a stunning smile. "So sleeping beauty awakens. Guess Vlad finally got the guts to kiss you after all."

Her blush flared up again and Vlad flicked the boy on the ear. "This guy's name is Henry, we're both sophomores also."

Smiling at Henry, she got up to shake his hand. "My name's Ivy, I'm new to Bathory."

"Odviously since I didn't know we had another member to the 'Fabulous Fangs' club," Henry replied.

Looking at Vlad with a curious gleam in her eyes, Ivy asked him a silent question. He seemed to read her look and answered, "Long story short, I bit Henry when I was younger so now he knows."

Giving a sharp nod, Ivy backed up slightly and Henry gave her a once-over. "So you got a boyfriend?"

Ivy gave him an odd look before answering. "No I haven't found a guy I can really being with _forever_."

Henry just smiled and patted Vlad on the back. "Then I guess she's all yours Vladdy boy."

Vlad just glared at him and said, "Don't ever call me that again."

Ivy just smiled at their childish antics and thought to herself 'Well I guess this town won't be so bad'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again beauties! Well I'm finally getting around to getting a schedule put together and will hopefully be able to update much more regularly. If you are a new reader, Congrats! You don't have to read the crappy-ness of the original third chapter but I do apologize for the sudden jump in quality between chapters. Since I am starting from the beginning and moving forward, there will be some dramatic differences.

By the way I wanted to add that on the last chapter I put that it was in Ivy's point of view but it is written in third person, I'm sorry for that confusion! This chapter is told from Ivy's point of view, NOT third person! Anyways, Enjoy, Review, Favorite, Alert!

Rewritten: 6/10/13

Chapter Three: Tom the Terrible

~~~~Ivy~~~~

Letting the boys talk about lord knows what, I crept past them and back up the stairs. Once back in my temporary room I peeled off my night clothes and pulled on a black tee-shirt, an old hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Glancing back in the mirror I realized the obvious disorder of my short brown hair. The sunlight reflected the stray strands sticking up in various directions as I ran my fingers through it. Searching the drawers of the dresser I silently cheered as I found a hairbrush and quickly yanked it through the knots at the base of my neck and tamed the frizzy ends. Content in my appearance I ran back out the door and down the steps to find the kitchen empty. Looking to the left I found both boys on the couch surrounded by soda cans, bags of chips and piles of videogames.

Wondering how the boys managed to create this large of a mess in a matter of ten minutes puzzled me. Shaking my head at the ridiculous sight I turned my attention to the game they were both so caught up in. The screen was littered with dead bodies that were bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. I chuckled at how one of the boys had somehow strung up one of the dead by a chicken wire.

"Sorry if you aren't into these kind games. We could change to… Final Fantasy or somethin'." Vlad was looking at me with slight embarrassment, obviously haven forgotten my presence and gone into his normal routine. Henry scowled at Vlad's request of changing games.

I smiled and walked over to the junk food littered couch and picked up several bags and moved them onto the coffee table. "Just tell me what it's about," I answered.

Looking amused at my interest, Vlad got up to connect a third controller to the game consoles adapter and handed me the controller. He sat down on the other end and turned to look at me. "Well basically it's an RPG where you play as a character in the Civil War as a soldier from the North or South. Your goal is to not only kill as many of your opponents as possible but to kill the live players you are playing against, aka Henry and I. Then after you kill us you must collect the opposite's teams flag and kill the general. Henry and I are played as James and Johnny Livingston from the south. You can choose who you want to be."

I nodded and selected a young recruit named Louis Valentine from the north and began playing. The game play was smooth and not to challenging, with multiple opportunities to knock out the boys. After nearly two hours, I had managed to kill them both, collect the flag and nearly kill the general before being killed myself. Henry was not pleased at losing to a girl and made it blatant. "Beginners luck," he muttered.

I smiled and looked up to see Vlad smiling back, making my heart flutter a little. 'How the hell does he do that to me?'

Stretching out my legs and finally getting up I asked, "So are you guys going to take me around or am I gonna have to get lost again trying to navigate this place?"

Henry grinned and answered, "And pass up an opportunity to show off the new girl? No way! Let's go Vlad!"

Taking the time to clean up the living room and putting on a generous coat of sunscreen, we left the house a few minutes later.

Walking down Grand Avenue, we turned left onto Franklin Street and the sun beat down brightly. The small town homes had children laughing and playing, couples sitting in the sun, elderly on their porches. The sight was somewhat eerie, like I had seen it all before in a dream and time seemed to slow.

Our group silent as we rounded another corner until the sight of a large cathedral caught my eye. The cross lifted high above the trees, it blocked out the sun in the center. It was sheer beauty with its stain glass windows and large dark stones. We walked across the school lawn and into the shadow of the church, me gazing up in awe. I had no idea I would be admitted to a high school that was originally a church, and one as beautiful as this no doubt. The sound of footsteps made me look to behind me and there stood Little Miss Sunshine herself. She had a look of distress as she ran toward us, her caramel curls bouncing and pink sun dress blowing behind her.

She ran straight towards Vlad and grabbed him by his upper arm, making my stomach churn. "Vlad you have to go! Tom is looking for you! He said that you spray painted his car last night and is furious!" Her voice was high-pitch and slightly out of breath from running.

Henry backed up a few feet when he motioned toward the right side of the church. A group of large boys had rounded the corner and spotted us. The one in the center shouted, "HEY TOD! Where do you think you're going?!"

I glared and looked back to Vlad who had a blank expression and said, "Don't worry I got this. I'll set these guys straight."

Vlad face quickly turned into a mask of horror. "Ivy no you don't know Tom, he'll tear you apart."

I ignored the advice and only a second later, Tom and his group were right beside us. "Tod you better do some apologizing because you'll be feeling pretty sorry when we're through-"

I cut him off with a glare and a sharp tongue. "Vlad was with Henry and I last night so get the alibi before accusing."

Tom looked down at me, a height difference of nearly a foot. He seemed surprised and looked me over again with a flirtatious smile. My nose wrinkled at the look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at his audacity. "Now can you and your pack of walking potatoes get outta here?"

I turned my back and walked closer to Vlad when Tom shouted back, "Hey chickey never seen you around! Whenever you get tired of those boys come find a real man."

I flipped them the bird and heard them cackle as the found of us crossed the street and began walking back home slowly. I hadn't realized Miss Sunshine was walking beside me until she said, "You're lucky Tom let you off so easy. He doesn't take crap from anybody, especially newbies. Anyways, I'm Meredith. I'll be a sophomore this year. How about you? You just move here?"

Looking back at her smiling face and swallowing the urge to barf all over her pink sundress, I muttered, "Yeah I guess so. I'm Ivy, also a sophomore."

She didn't notice my lack of enthusiasm since she grinned with her pearly whites. I looked back at Vlad who had a nice shade of pink on his cheeks and my heart sunk. 'Of course he has a girlfriend like her…'

Smiling a fake smile at her I shrugged it off. We turned the corner back onto Vlads street and she waved goodbye. Once we reached Vlad's house Henry said goodbye. Vlad and I spent a few hours watching an old horror film and chatting lightly until Nelly came down stairs and asked, "Ivy do you want to give your aunt a call and see if she's there?"

I nodded and dialed the number she had been using for years and listened to the ringing for thirty seconds until the answering machine picked up. Sighing and leaving a message, I walked back into the living room to find Vlad and Nelly talking quietly. When she turned to see me she asked, "Couldn't get ahold of her?" I shook my head no and Vlad frowned. "Well I don't mean to shove you out so fast but I'm sure she's worried about you so I'd like to take you home tonight."

Again not wanting to say words, I nodded and drug myself up the steps and packed my things. 'God only a day and I'm already attached. But Nelly looks so much like my mother.. And Vlad is so handsome…' Shaking my head and gritting my teeth I shut the door to my 'room' and walked back down the stairs.

Looking at Vlad and smiling sadly I said, "See ya Monday."

We got into the car easily and I guided Nelly to my Aunt Sophie's ranch-style home on the edge of town. The grass had grown very tall and the wrap-around porch was covered in potted plants that had died. I frowned and said goodbye to Nelly as I got out the car. Walking through the grass that had grown above my ankles, I finally got to the front porch to find it covered in dirt from several shattered pots. I knocked of the door twice and listened into the silent night air. When I heard nothing I walked around the side of the house and into the back, avoiding the tipped over planters and porch swings. The windows were all dark and when I finally reached the back porch door I screamed loud enough to stir the bats in the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well this is coming earlier than anticipated. I'm really determined to get this rewritten as fast as possible. I've come to the conclusion: I lost where I was going with this story. By rewriting it I feel like I will realize where I was going with it and it will be an all-around better story. Enjoy, Alert, Review, and Favorite!

Rewritten: 6/10/13

Chapter 4: "Ivy"

~~~~Ivy~~~~

The once clear glasses of the windows were now covered in ash, the white wood around them now charred and black. The inside of the home looked to be half burnt and abandoned. The ice went up my spine and crept up towards my neck as I scanned the floor. The couch to the left of the window looked to be largely untouched so it took a second look to identify what the large pile of ash at the end of it belonged to. In the center of the ashes was the unmistakable shine of a precious metal. Looking even closer, my heart dropped into my stomach as I saw the gold locket her Aunt Sophie wore every day since before I was born.

I backed up against the railing of the porch while my legs shook. It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the glass in front of me to realize a small negative space in the ash. Taking a full minute to realize what the shapes were, I made out the shapes of several lines and it read "II -I- I/I -/ III". The symbols rang a very clear bell. My father had told me the symbols together were my name in an ancient language. Seeing it there smudged in the ash meant someone very bad knew I was here in Bathory.

My feet flew across the creaking boards of the porch, tipping planters over and streaking dirt across the floor. I ran straight for the glare of the headlights on Nelly's car. I flung the passenger side door open and nearly jumped inside. Once I slammed the door shut I looked at Nelly's horrified face and yelled, "DRIVE!"

Nelly had the gas petal on the floor of the car as she speeded back down the abandoned streets as I explained what I saw, sputtering, shaking and gasping the entire time. Nelly sat determined and concentrated on the road. As we pulled into the car port she slammed on the breaks and we were running back up the steps of the house and slamming the front door as fast as our feet could carry us. The shock of it all made me knees buckle under me. I slid down the back of the door until my forehead touched my knees and my breath was ragged as tears ran down my face like a faucet.

It felt like a booming earthquake as Vlad ran into the entry room with a million questions. The thunder in my ears nearly deafened me. I hadn't even heard my own sobs until the arms of someone else wrapped around my shaking shoulders. The feeling of warmth brought me out of my stasis and it felt like a vacuum sucked me back into reality. Responding to the feeling of comfort without a thought, I wrapped my arms around the waist of the person in front of me.

After sobbing for a few minutes in the strange silence I hiccupped and looked up into the warm eyes in front of me. My cheeks felt warmer as I realized the person I'd been crying on was the handsome boy I'd been living with. Sniffling and swallowing my pride I looked down and muttered, "Sorry."

I shakily got to my feet, having to lean against Vlad for support. Nelly jogged back down the steps with a composed face and looked at me solemnly. "You aren't going anywhere for the time being. I don't know if this was done by a slayer, a vampire or a human but we cannot go to the authorities. For now just refer to me as your godmother and leave it at that. I'm not sure where we'll have to go from here, whether it is to send you back to your father or to let you remain here for the rest of the year as planned…"

Looking at my shaking form and puffy eyes must have cut off her train of thought as she enveloped me in a tight hug, whispering comforting words. Nelly really did feel like a godmother.

Vlad cleared his throat and the two of us separated to look at him. He smiled at Nelly and said, "Sorry but we have some company you've missed."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Vlad and I moved back into the living room as Nelly opened the door to a man wearing a fedora and a bright smile on his face. "Hello Nelly."

Nelly practically flung herself into his arms and he kissed her hair and cheek. I looked to Vlad in confusion. I had no idea Nelly was married or even had a boyfriend. Vlad looked down at me smiling and answered my question, "Otis is my uncle, also a vampire and is crazy about Nelly. Believe me, you don't have to worry, he's been hiding my secret for a long time."

When the two of them separate, Otis looked at Vlad with a smile and reached out a hand toward him. They embraced for a few seconds and when they let go, Otis looked at Vlad with such pride it made me smile. My smile died slightly as Otis looked at me with a frown.

Quick to appease him, Vlad stepped to my side and introduced me, "Uncle Otis this is Ivy Netherlands. She came to Bathory a few nights ago in some terrible trouble. Henry and I found her in the woods nearly dead and she's been staying her since… She's also a half-blood like me." Otis sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Vlad with worry.

"Vlad you realize how much dangerous having another half-blood in Bathory is? This practically gives the whole town a death sentence."

Vlad frowned and looked at his uncle with outrage. "What did you suggest I do? Leave her to die! Otis she has nowhere to go!"

Otis looked back at me and sighed with a defeated look. He approached me slowly. He smiled slightly and said, "Forgive me, I don't mean to sound unkind but I'm very worried about the wellbeing of the whole town. I don't wish to chase you away if you have nowhere else to go."

I smiled back brightly and nodded. "I appreciate it. I am in quite a pickle right now and I don't know what I'd do without Vlad or Nelly."

Otis looked at Nelly and Vlad with love in his eyes. When he looked back at me he asked, "So what are you doing in Bathory?"

I bit the inside of my lip, thinking of ways to phrase my answer. When one seemed sufficient I answered, "I am being hunted. My father and I are on the run from our accusers. He sent me here to stay with my Aunt Sophie who lives on the edge of town. I ran into some trouble crossing through the woods and Nelly nursed me back to health. She tried to take me to my Aunt's home tonight but when we got there the inside was burnt and she was… gone."

Otis nodded gravely, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder as comfort. With a gentle gaze he looked in my eyes and asked, "What is your father's name? Maybe I could arrange for a safe house, help him hide out."

I smiled gratefully and answered, "His name is Vincent Jameson Netherlands. If you could help him in any way I would be so grateful. I get so worried about him."

Otis grinned even brighter and he hugged me tightly before I could protest. "How could I not see it? You look just like Vinny! Vlad's father and I were dear friends of Vinny. We had thought him dead for many years. He had mentioned a woman before he left the safety of the council and we assumed he had been killed. I'm so happy to see him alive and with such a beautiful daughter. He must be so proud."

I blushed and nodded. My father was proud of me whenever he spared a moment to acknowledge my existence. Otis let me go and smiled at the three of us. Our group migrated to the living room to chat about Otis' journey and a few hours later I felt my eyelids droop in sleepiness as Nelly also left to go up to bed. I excused myself to go to bed and smiled extra bright at Vlad to see him blush. 'He's so cute.'

~~~~Vlad~~~~

Ivy's smile made my heart flutter like a bird's wing. 'Gods she so beautiful.' She walked up the stairs and disappeared to go to sleep. Otis chuckled and I looked to see him staring dreamily at me. His eyes were glazed and distant, as if he were looking through me. Frowning at the oddness of his look I snapped my fingers under his ear to grab his attention. His eyes refocused and he just laughed at my expression.

"Sorry just remembering when your father gave your mother that same look."

My frown deepened and a million questions clouded my mind. "What kinda look? I mean I like her but I don't see anything special about the looks we share. She probably feels nothing for me."

Otis only laughed louder. "Oh no believe me, she does. Have you gotten to the part in your father's journal about 'kinsleys'?"

The look on my face must have given his answer since he just continued. "A Kinsley is a partner that a vampire subconsciously chooses as his lover. It's a bond as strong as love is for humans, only it is more drastic. Humans can be without the ones they love, but Kinsleys cannot bear to be apart. It can sometimes cause physical changes to be apart for too long. Why do you think I can't stay away from Nelly for very long? It's painful for us both, even if she's not a vampire, it still pains her. It's an amazing thing and it only happens once in your life."

My eyes widened my pulse quickened. "Uncle Otis where are you going with this?"

Otis rolled his eyes as if the answer were so obvious. "Vlad, You and Ivy are Kinsleys. You are meant to be together."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Eh nothing really to say except: Another one bites the dust! Enjoy the rewrite and how it doesn't suck like the original chapter 5!

Rewritten: 6/11/13

Chapter 5: Kinsleys?

~~~~Ivy~~~~

The glorious dreams I had been having were cut short by the shrill noise of the alarm clock. Today was Monday.

Rather than fighting to fall back asleep, I shut off my alarm and got up of bed, still half asleep. The bedspread tangled at my feet and with an awkward step forward the floor rushed up to my face. My reflexes saved me as I caught myself before my face could hit the floor. 'This is gonna be a long day'.

Getting myself up off the floor, I walked to the closet that finally had my clothes hanging up instead of in a suitcase. Picking out a light long sleeve shirt with the Breaking Benjamin tour dates on it and a pair of skinny jeans I got dressed in the dark. After groping around the wall for a minute looking for the light switch, I finally found it and flicked it on. The light blinded me until I finally adjusted to its brightness. Blinking the sleep out my eyes, I looked myself in the mirror and groaned. I snuck across the hall into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and returned to my room undisturbed. Getting out the small bag of makeup I put on the usual concealer, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick routine. After smiling my approval at my appearance I descended the stairs to the kitchen. Nelly, Otis and Vlad sat around the table whisper quietly until the click of my bare feet made noise of the tile floor. Otis and Nelly looked up and smiled, greeting me with a quiet, "Goodmorning." Vlad avoided my eyes and sipped his 'coffee'.

Nelly handed me my mug and insisted I drink the whole thing before going to school. After finished the whole mug and slipping on my converse by the door, Nelly handed us our lunch bags and said goodbye. The skies were cloudy and the air was slightly chilly as we stepped out onto the street to meet Henry. He greeted us with a large grin and a flirtatious wink to me. He stood between me and Vlad as we started walking down the road in silence. Vlad and he made quiet conversation as he avoided looking at me at all costs. It was really starting to bug me.

"So Ivy have you ever had a boyfriend?" Alarmed at the sudden subject change I looked at Henry with alarm. I stopped walking for a moment and the boys both stopped also, looking back at me in confusion and curiosity.

I finally gritted my teeth and answered, "Yes. But that's none of your business Henry so please can we avoid this subject?"

Henry nodded as I caught up to them again and we continued the rest of the way to school in silence. The school was loud and crowded with confused students and annoying freshman. Henry showed me the way to the office to get my schedule and as I walked in I realized it a remodeled confessional as the mesh screen separate the secretary and guest. The red-haired secretary slid the screen to the side and asked, "Can I help you?"

I smiled sweetly and answered, "Yes, I'm Ivy Netherland. I'm a transfer student and I need to pick up my schedule."

The woman nodded and printed out my schedule from the computer and handed it to me along with my school id. The bell rang as I followed the hall signs and located my locker. Leaving the majority of my supplies in the locker, I looked down at my schedule for my first hour's room number when a loud bang echoed through the hall. I looked up to see Tom holding a kid by the collar of his dark hoodie. Fuming with anger I approached Tom and yelled, "Tom do you mind getting your greasy fingers off my friend?"

Tom left Vlad dangling with one hand as he looked at me and grinned. "Well if it ain't the chickey here to save the unfortunate, how cute."

Getting tired of his crap, I smacked him upside his ridiculously large head and said, "Don't call me chickey, asshole. Let him down."

Just smiling wider, Tom let go of Vlad and he fell to the ground on his knees. Rushing around Tom, I kneeled at Vlad and lifted up his chin to inspect his face for injury. My eyes caught his and I didn't even notice as Tom walked off, I just looked into his dark perfect eyes. Vlad finally looked away and said, "Sorry but I think he messed up my ankle. Do you think you could help me to my class?"

I immediately nodded and held out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it and I helped lift him up to his feet. He wrapped an arm loosely around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist. I was so consumed in the feeling of being pressed against his side I realized I had no idea where I was going and blushed. "Um.. where is your first class?"

He smiled a little and said, "Turn this corner and it's the one at the end on the right. 126, Ms. Sanders."

I smiled and began walking. "I have her this hour too. Guess I'm not going to outta my way right?"

He looked down and smiled again, more warmly. When we finally reached the class room, we let go of each other and I opened the door for us both to go in. Ms. Sanders paused in her lesson to look at us. I smiled at the rather large woman. "Hi, I'm Ivy Netherlands, the transfer. Sorry about being so late, Vlad was showing me around and we kind of lost track of time."

She nodded and looked down at the clip board in her hands and checked us off on her attendance sheet. "Yes Ivelin, you're from Los Angeles. That's a long way. Well take your seat, we're just getting started."

I nodded and grabbed a seat in the back next to Vlad. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Nearly every class I had with Vlad or Henry and all my teachers seemed pretty decent. At the end of the day I met Vlad and Henry by my locker, grabbing my backpack and walking out the front doors with my friends. Half way to Vlad's house Henry had said he had a 'Student Council Meeting' which Vlad explained is code for 'Gotta go makeout with some chick', and left us to walk the rest of the way together. There was a strange silence between us and Vlad finally ended up by asking, "Look I know you didn't seem like you wanted to talk to Henry about it earlier but… What happened with your ex?"

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I reached out to grab Vlads shoulder and stopped walking. Only when Vlad looked me in the eyes did I answer. "Vlad people aren't safe around me. Everyone I love dies and he was no different. Jesse was my best friend all through middle school and we started dating in eighth grade. Everything was fine until he found out he had cancer. He refused treatment and freshman year he invited me over to his house and basically… said goodbye. He died that night in his sleep."

Vlad grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently and had a warm comforting look in his dark eyes. "I'm so sorry Ivy. I've never really had a relationship so I have no idea how it feels to lose someone you love in that way, but I'm sure it was very painful."

I nodded and started walking again. Once we were through the door of Vlad's house, Otis called out to us from the living room. I followed Vlad into the room and he sat down stiffly on the couch. I could tell by his body language he was not comfortable at all. Otis had a serious look on his face and asked me to have a seat.

I sat beside Vlad and looked between the two of them, waiting for an explanation. Otis sighed loudly and looked me in the eyes. "I'll explain this the same way I did to Vlad a few night ago. Ivy, have you ever heard of a Kinsley?" I shook my head. "A Kinsley is a soul mate for vampire kind. It's a subconscious bond between two vampires. I had never dreamed it could happen to half-bloods but…" He trailed off into thought.

"Otis please what are you trying to say?" I asked, nervous. Vlad grabbed my hand to reassure me and rubbed circles into my palm.

"Vlad and you have an undeniable connection. It can only be described as Kinsley. You're joined together forever. This only happens once in your life so please don't throw this away."

I gulped and my eyes were wide. My cheeks must have been red since I felt like I was on fire. Otis got up and left the room, leaving us alone for the afternoon. Vlad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispering my name. I looked at him and just asked, "Is that true? Do you really love me?"

Vlad blushed and looked at me shyly. "Well I don't think its love yet but I know it could be eventually. I mean… We are meant to be."

I nodded and looked at my feet. After finally coming to terms with the knowledge, I smiled at Vlad and hugged him tight. "Atleast my Kinsley is my bestfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the BIG chapter! You'll see when you read it! Hope you still love me cause its gonna be HUGE! Love to tease fans!

**Chapter 6: Someone unplug the phone!**

**(Ivy POV)**

**The week passed harmlessly and it made me feel a little better. School was hard but the teachers were puddles at my feet. I may be goth and love heavy metal but I was pretty smart. I usually got straight A's (except in PE). So WHOEVER said loud music distroys braincells TAKE THAT! **

**Friday was spent playing video games with Vlad while Henry was at his Grandmas. Otis and Nelly kept make goo-goo eyes at eachother and finally I decided to talk to Nelly.**

**She was washing dishes in the kitchen when I walked in she smiled. I smiled back and asked, "Can I help?"**

"**Sure. But you don't have to." She smiled and scooted over while I picked up a sponge. **

"**Um… Nelly. Otis told you about kensleys, right?"**

**She frowned and nodded for me to continue.**

"**Well… did he told you about me and Vlad right?" She smiled and nodded again. "… Well I'll get right to it… How do I melt his heart? He seems so closed off so cold sometimes. I really like him and I… think he likes me back but… I also thinks he likes this little miss sunshine at school… Should I just let her have him?… I mean she could melt his heart so much easier… She practically **_**radiates **_**happiness."**

**Nellys eyes widened about an inch and then she burst out laughing. I frowned then started to giggle with her. **_**I really did sound stupid didn't I?**_

**Once we finally calmed down she smiled and said, "Well how 'bout you ask him yourself?" **

**My eyes widened and I said, "Oh no! I couldn't ever! I… I studder… a lot around… guys I like… mainly when I tell them how I feel… I think Vlad is the only guy I ever that I havn't studdered around 24-7. Its… kinda nice."**

**She smiled sweetly again and said, "No honey… I mean you just did tell him." She grabbed my shoulders lightly and turned me toward the door to the kitchen and my breath caught.**

**Vlad stood there leaning against the door frame, smiling at me. His liquid obsidian eyes sparkled and I felt my cheek flush hotly which probably looked odd against my alabaster skin.**

**Vlad stood upright and walked slowly toward me. Nelly patted my shoulder and left me and dragged Otis up from the couch and took him outside saying something about ice cream.**

**I turned my back to him to hide the blush which was quickly growing across my white cheeks. I breathed lightly and it caught as I felt a strong thin arm wrap around my waist. It felt so right. **

**A whisper passed right next to my ear and it said, "You should have told me. Meredith is just a friend. You're my kensley." I summed up my courage and slowly turned in his arms. I didn't look up into face as I wraped my arms around his back and buried my face in his chest.**

**He rested what I think was his cheek against my hair and I breathed in his intoxicating scent. I didn't smell like blood, or suntan lotion… but of fire flowers. A wonderful mix of violets and spices.**

**I finally let go and never looked up into his face. I walked to the couch and he was right on my heels. I sat down and he of course sat next to me, closely. After about five minutes of uncomfortable silence he wrapped his smooth fingers around my chin and ligthly turned it to look into his onyx eyes.**

"**Why won't you look at me? Do you think I'm ugly?" He asked blankly but a slight edge of sorrow that stung me like getting cut by a razor, only ten times more painful. **

"**NO! No… just… I h-hate to st-studder around you… S-see?" I covered my cheeks with my hands and he let go of my chin so he could lift my hands off my flushed cheeks smoothly.**

"**Your to pretty to cover up." I looked up with wide eyes as he chuckled at my surprise. "Well you are… you smell equally lovely." I held my breath as he breathed me in again. "You smell like a meadow… like dew on grass and marigolds." **

**I smiled and said, "And you smell like fire flowers… A mix of spices and flowers. Its…" I was at a loss for words as he held me closer and leaned dangerously close, our noses close to touching.**

"…**mouthwatering", He finished for me. Our lips touched lightly before he crushed our lips together. Velvet on silk. Water on petals. Thurst on releif. **

**We moved in sync lightly as we parted I hugged his chest tight and held on tight for fear of losing him… after all that's what always happened.**

"**You'll never lose me." I lifted my head to see Vlad smiling. "Read your mind… sorry." **

**I frowned and said, "I can only do that on humans. I tried it on you but… it never works." **

"**Otis took me to Russia to train with a vampire called-," I cut him off.**

"**Vasik. My father said he'd take me to him once this is all over." Vlad smiled and brushed our noses together.**

"**Your to smart for your own good." **

**I giggled and said, "Who said anything about being good?"**

He chuckled and kissed me deep as the night drifted on we fell asleep on Vlads chest.

**-**

The next morning I felt groggy and noticed it was only 9:00AM. Nelly and Otis weren't up and Vlad was sleeping beneath me. I got up and just sat there looking at his pale angelic face for a few minutes then got up and ripped open a bag of 'coffee'. When I placed it in a mug in the microwave the phone rang.

**Since no one was up and I didn't want to answer it and be rude I let it go to voice machine. It bepped and a grily voice came on.**

"_**Hi, Vlad. Its Meredith. My cousin gave me two tickets to the ice rink in the next town and she offered to drive, and well… I wanted to ask if you wanted to go. Okay well call me back and let me know. Bye." **_

**I scofted and wondered if I could unplug the phone or delete the message.**

"**Don't unplug the phone please. And I'll call her back." I looked over to see Vlad and his bed-head. I giggled and sat down. He filled a mug and called her back. He polightly rejected her offer and sat down. **

"**You don't have to not go." I said, thinking I didn't own him.**

"**I know you don't own me but I don't like her like that anymore. I already have a girlfreind… that is if she still likes me." I smiled and lightly swatted his hand and nodded.**

**He smiled back and kissed my cheek and as if reading my mind (As if?) he then kissed my lips and finally woke me up.**

Hope you like it! PLEASE review! If you like him better with Meredith, sorry but, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say I never thought this story would REALLY kick off. I almost didn't post it, it was just chance that I left my notebook in my english class and my teacher 'happened' to read it and told me it was good enough to publish. But also I wanted to say THANKS to all my AWESOME reviewers! YOU ROCK!**

Chapter 7: Red is the color of wrath

**(Vlad POV)**

**Ivy has been occupying my thoughts even in sleep. Her hazel eyes haunt me wherever I go. She intoxicates me to the hilt and it's a pain I could live with, a pain that isn't as great as the pain of being away from her.**

**The weekend passed all to quickly and once again it was Monday. The blaring alarm seemed even louder and every sense seemed doubled. I got dressed and practically ran to the kitchen. Nelly sat there with Otis and they were talking quietly.**

**Uncle Otis said he'd lead the council on a goose chase through Asia and would be staying long term. He was still wary though so while Ivy and I were at school he got a job at the hospital were Nelly worked so he wouldn't be to far from her in case of danger.I ran back up the stairs and knocked on Ivy's door. She pulled it open with a shaky breath and smiled as I wrapped her in a hug.**

"**Well, your lively this morning." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we jogged down stairs. Nelly and Otis smiled at us the whole time as we ate. As we headed out, Nelly handing us our lunches I heard Nelly whisper to Otis, "Well I suppose in another two years I'll have a neice-in-law." **

**I smirked at the comment that Ivy appeared to not have heard. Henry was awestruck as we stepped out of the house, my arm around her waist, hers around mine. I just smiled at Henry who said, "So when did this happen?" **

**I punched Henry in the shoulder lightly and kept walking. As we rounded the corner toward school I had a bad feeling. The air was all wrong. It made it even worse when a group of Junior girls kept smiling at me and Ivy. **

**(Ivy POV)**

**In the middle of first hour I had a pass to the restroom. I rounded the corners and the halls seemed deserted. When I reached the bathroom I got a strange vibe but brushed it off. **

**The bathroom was empty except for three junior cheerleaders and a nerdy looking girl who was trying to scream but one of the cheerleaders had a long nailed hand over her mouth. **

**My blood began to boil and before my brain had time to think I had the cheerleaders wrist in a tight grip and the nerdy girl was running out.**

**The girl who I had her wrist laughed. I looked up and her blue eyes shimmered dangerously. The one behind me grabbed my hair by the roots and yanked, making me cry out in pain. "Such pretty hair. But such a waste on this goth girl. Maybe we should… improve it."**

**Before I could object or even scream the third girl duck taped my mouth and stood by the door. I had underestimated the second girl. She was strong and locked my arms behind my back in a painful position and had pinned my legs infront of the sink. **

**The first girl pulled something out of her purse and began scrubbing it in my hair furiously. It burned my head and her fingers pulled my hair and knotted it. The sink water was making me half drown as I cryed and gasped for air. The srubbing lasted for what seemed forever then it stopped and the feel of hot water soothed the hissing pain a little. I opened my eyes slightly and was horrified as I saw bright red water coming from my hair. I gasped and managed to look up slightly at the girl with long nails and blonde hair. Her fingers were stained red and her eyes widened as she looked at me. The only thoughts in my head were of revenge.**

**The second girl let go of my arms and legs in a hurry and I slumped to the ground, crying from pain and humiliation. After a few minutes I managed to get up. My muscles were taught and my head pounded and burned. I looked in the mirror to find my face streaking with tears, my cheeks flushed, my makeup running furiously. I grabbed a towel and managed to wipe off the running eyeliner and then nearly burst back into tears to see my hair. The red water that was coming from my hair was not just blood… but the dye the girl was scrubbing into my hair.**

**My hair was a dark red, but was clearly turning a flame red. I used paper towels to ring it out and slightly dry my clothes. After about five minutes of cursing at the pain as I tried to dry my hair I limped back to my first hour class. **

**When I opened the door Vlads head snapped up and his eyes coated with sorrow and rage. He was up in a flash and was right by my side and wrapped his hands around my shoulders and held me tight but I hissed in pain. "Miss. Netherland what happened to you?" **

**I looked past Vlad to find the teacher rushing toward me. "I need to go to the nurse. I think my heads bleeding, my shoulders are dislocated and my ankles are sprained." **

**The teacher got close and said, "Didn't your hair use to be brown before you went to the bathroom?" I nodded and I felt a wet tear excape my eye as he wrote me the pass.**

"**Please can I go with her?" Vlad asked. The teacher nodded and we left. As soon as we were out of the door Vlad grabbed my shoulders lightly and kissed my lips with sorrow. "What happened? Tell me everything." **

**I explained it all and Vlads eyes glowed a strange purple as he touched his wrist. "Vlad? Whats up with your eyes?" **

**He shook his head and they faded back to black onyx. He kissed my forehead then trailed butterfly kisses down my cheeks and then settled on my lips. It was light and shallow but still made me dizzy as we stepped into the nurses office.**

**The nurse was a crabby old woman with gray hair and false teeth but was kind when I explained what happened. "Oh poor thing. I need to see if you have any trace of scalp penetration. If there is I have to send you home so you can be checked out by a doctor for an infection."**

**I nodded and she grabbed a wooden stick and picked through my hair lightly and flittered her wrinkly hand about the skin. Vlad was watching intently but when he saw he'd been caught staring he smiled. "Ah… Miss. Netherland you will need to be sent home. There seems to be some scalp scratches in the back that appear to be still bleeding. I'll need to call your gaurdian."**

**As she flitted through the index cards of student contact numbers she finally saw Vlad. "Mr. Todd you may go back to class."**

"**Me and Ivy live in the same home. Her parents left her to my Aunts care. Ivy nearly fell twice as we walked here. We walk to school and no one can pick her up so I should walk her home." The nurse scanned Vlad over and nodded once.**

**Once Vlad told her Nelly's number at the hospital she handed the phone to me. After about a minute of ringing Nelly picked up. "Hi Nelly. It's Ivy. I'm in the nurses office. Some girls… um gotta hold of me and scraped up my scalp bad. She's sending me home with Vlad. I'll tell you the rest later." **

"**Oh my god! Are you in pain! When you get home take some Ibiprofen and go lie down. I'll be home as soon as I can." I thanked her and hung up.**

**The nurse gave us passes to give them in the front office. As we walked back to my locker Vlad had to hold me up a little. "Oh my GOD! What happened to YOU?!" Henry came running down the hall and scanned me over.**

"**Three junior girls attacked me in the bathroom and held my face in the sink while one scrubbed dye into my hair and left scratches and almost drown me!" Henry gasped then his eyes narrowed.**

"**Was one blonde and with blue eyes. She has long fake nails?" I frowned and nodded as I recalled the girl who scrubbed the dye in. "That's Lexie Alexandra, Nikki Shawl, and Amanda Berkles. There junior cheerleaders. Totally ruthless." I nodded and slung my bookbag over my shoulder and almost fell but Vlad pulled me by my waist back up.**

"**Oh and one of them apparently almost dislocated my shoulders and possible sprained my ankle." Henry winced.**

"**Yeah. Well later after school I'll come by and cheer you up."**

"**Great just what I need," I said with a pound of sarcasim. Henry rolled his eyes then continued on down the hall. After getting to Vlad's locker I almost fell three times and finally decided to carry my bookbag in my hand.**

"**Oh no. Forget it. I'll carry it." Vlad took my heavy load and slung it over his arm like his and held onto my waist with the other arm. The walk home was long and I stumbled quite a lot and fell twice. Vlad just helped me up and kissed my forehead and whispered, "Sorry." Over and over and kept teasing me with his butterfly kisses. **

**When we got home Vlad practically carried me up the stairs to my room and layed me on the bed. He then brought up a mug of blood and two pain pills. As I swollowed the pills Vlad sat on the bed beside me and once I was down he set our mugs aside and layed beside me in my bed. I brushed his alabaster cheek and her ran the back of his hand along my arm.**

**After about five minutes we heard the door open and Nelly came in and smiled. "Well aren't the children playing nice? Vlad can you get Ivy's shoes off. I gotta check her ankles." Vlad quickly replied. He slid off my shoes as gentle as possible then kissed my ankles at the places that girl had pinned.**

"**Do u have a shirt beneath that?" She was looking at my hoodie and I nodded and began to pull it up and hissed in pain the whole time. Once I was laying there in my blue tanktop she began pressing lightly against the skin. "I'm afraid you did pull the bone out of the socket slightly. I'm going to have to pop it back in place. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like hell." **

**I sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. Once she had my arm straight and had both hands placed on my upper arm, she gave a hard push and the pain exploded. It felt like my nerves were screaming in pain. I felt tears excape my eyes and then felt a hand brush them away and then was replaced by a pair of lips. But beneath it I still felt the rage I did in the bathroom… the need for revenge. When I finally thought the pain was gone the same pain erupted in the opposite arm. Once the pain was gone yet again opened my eyes and Vlad stood still and staired at me. "What?" I asked. **

**Nelly turned as well and was frozen. "I-Ivy… your eyes…" Vlad couldn't finish his sentence. Nelly held a compact mirror at my face and I gasped. My eyes were the color of liquid fire. It was dulling by the moment. "It must be triggered by pain."**

"**Or wrath." Vlad looked at me with wide eyes and I explained further. "While Nelly pushed my arm in its socket, through the pain I felt anger… rage at those girls. And while they were scrubbing in the dye they stopped suddenly… I felt anger towards them and they ran out." **

**Vlad bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment. Then he nodded. He simply smiled and caught a lock of my hair. I closed my eyes and tried not to look. When I opened them he was walking back with a hair brush. He began softly running through my hair, odviously trying to destract me while Nelly was examining my ankles. **

"**Oh… I must look like that old Raggidy Ann doll with her yarn hair." I took the pillow that lay next to me and slammed my face into it, trying to hide my blush.**

"**No… you look like the Goddess Hestia. You know goddess of the hearth?" I lifted my head to look at him and he just had a look of sympathy and love on his face. I smiled and lifted my face from the pillow and grabbed the brush that sat next to Vlad and began running it through my hair but hissed in pain. **

"**Hold on. Remember those scratches?" I set the brush back down and Nelly came closer. "Well I'm pretty sure your ankles are just bruised and not sprained. Since you got here without collapsing in pain and I know Vlad couldn't carry you all the way. Now I just gotta look at your scalp."**

**She slowly pushed hair back and had me tilt my head forward. " Oh yes. These will take about a week to fully heal. Which mean I'm sorry but no dying your hair for at least two weeks. They don't look infected but just be careful with brushing your hair and not scrubbing shampoo in to hard." I nodded and she let my head back down and went back down stairs. **

**The night was slow as me and Vlad mostly hung out in my room and he carried me down the stairs for dinner. Soon the sun had set and I was left alone. The dark didn't help my thoughts. And neither did being alone. The only thoughts that came to mind were of revenge and I hated the feeling of total hate. It wasn't me.**

**A crack of lightning scared em out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized the rain pounding on the roof and against my window. Then there was the boom of thunder. I had always had a fear of thunder. I always played it cool but the loud noise always hurt my ears and I knew it was childish but I covered my head in the quilt and tried to clam down.**

**After about five cracks of lightning and thunder I couldn't take much more. I slipped out from under the bedding and silently crept down the hall and finally reached the room I most dreaded. I turned the door handle lightly and shivered as thunder crashed. **

**Once I was inside I shut the door behind me and saw the most beautiful sight. The room was dark except for the lightning coming from the window. Vlad was underneith the covers breathing lightly. I sighed and then felt sweat run down my neck as Vlad turned over in sleep and saw me. His eyes were narrowed by sleep but his voice was light and airy, "Ivy? Whats wrong?" **

**He leaned up and looked me over then blushed. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing a tanktop and shorts and blushed myself. "I-I'm um…" I didn't have to answer as the next crash of thunder came I shivered and bowed my head and covered my ears.**

**Once I was sure it was done I looked up and saw Vlad coming closer to me. I blushed as I saw he was only wearing shorts and no shirt. He wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed, "Your afraid of thunder aren't you?" I nodded into his chest and he let me go.**

**I looked up and he said, "Come on. You can sleep in here tonight. Just don't tell Nelly." I nodded and smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. His bed was a twin and was pressed against the wall so he layed side way and made his back touch the wall and I slid in next to him, my back against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me closer to him which made me 'eep'. He chuckled and rested his face in my hair and I sighed. I felt so confortable next to him. He felt so right. I smiled to myself and fell into a deep sleep, forgetting the thunder completely. **

**Thanks to all my friends for reviewing! Next chapter I'm going to name the names of all the AWESOME reviewers so PLEASE review so I can give you all credit!!! Love u all! **

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my AWESOME reviewers! I'd LOVE to mention a few!:**

**NejisDarkNymph****- You've been reviewing since the beginning and have never let me down! TY!**

**Rayne02****- Not ONLY an AWESOME reviewer but a BRILLIANT author! I HIGHLY urge you to read her story Snow: A white haired girl, a Valdimir Todd story! Update soon please!**

**TrueBlood62- ****I couldn't help but notice your multiple kind reviews! TY!**

**Tulips-are-everlasting****- I couldn't help but smile at your enthusiastic review and smile! You truly brightened a bored girls day! TY!**

**TY to ALL reviewers, if you have written a story you want me to read, let me know and I'll try as hard as I can to read it, I will NOT judge your work, I don't have the right. But if I REALLY like it then I'll be SURE to mention it in the header or ending comments!**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Who doesn't love Halloween?**

**(Ivy POV)**

**The following morning was sunny and so was my mood, til I got to school. The junior girls were standing around in a circle and laughed as I walked by. "Looks like tomato head couldn't even buy hair dye she's so pathetic." **

**I stopped in my tracks and started laughing and Vlad held me by my arm. "You know you're the pathetic ones." The three girls turned to me at once and I just glared at them.**

"**Well at least I can take a hit and throw in back." **

**I just laughed and walked forward ti'll I was eye-to-eye with the blonde. "Okay you want me to throw it back… If I'm that pathetic and that helpless why am I up in your colejin infected face right now!? Huh?!"**

**The blonde just rolled her eyes and before she could open her mouth I shot it back at her, "So should I call a doctor to fix those eyes or should I just do it right now?" **

**She scoffed and said, "You poor thing you've been living a rock so long that you don't even know what a threat is. In case my thirty dollar manicure didn't scrub this into your head hard enough: You and your loser boyfreind need to learn your place, and that's in a sewer."**

**Her snobby friends closed in on me and started smirking and laughing at the blondes poor attempt at a come back. "Well why don't you take your thirty dollar manicure back and save up for something useful like oh I donna know. How 'bout some braincells. Or would the blonde hair dye just kill them off. I mean I can still smell those fumes from the last braincells, or wait is that just your perfume?" **

**The blonde looked stumped and her friends just kept looking around as if trying to figure out what to do. The blonde just huffed and walked by, her purse hitting my shoulder. "Tell me is that purse stuffed with as many tissues as you bra?" I said loud enough for people all around me to start laughing.**

**Vlad was bending over he was laughing so hard and Henry was trying to compose himself and I simply smiled and he patted me on the back and said, "You… are filled with a lot of suprises little flame." **

**I just smiled and looked over to Vlad who had reached composure and was silently grinning at me. As I noticed many groups around us were stairing at me I simply said, "So since you regained your breath mind if I take away for a minute?" Vlad didn't even have time to speak, I was crushing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smoothly recovered and squeezed me tightly against him as we heard many guys yell and laugh and holler at us. As we broke away I couldn't help but laugh.**

**Once we got inside we moved to first hour and all was well again. We had homework OF COURSE! But I couldn't focus on the lesson. I kept glancing out the window. A strange shadow gave me shivers. I forced myself to ignore it and focus on my work, but the watched feeling never faded.**

**The day ended with glares by the cheerleaders and while we walked home I felt a tap on the shoulder. Vlad said he had to talk to Henry in private so they walked ahead while I hung back little. I turned to see a very handsome boy with a perfect white teethed smile and curly tan locks. **

**He smiled and said, "Are you Ivy Netherland, you transferred in from Illinois?" I frowned and nodded. "My name is Keith Manchester. My friends told me about how you dissed those Junior girls. Pretty gutsy for a pretty girl like you." **

**I smiled and said, "And I suppose you wanna know if I'm single?" **

**He smiled again and answered, "Yeah. You're a rebel beauty. Its rare."**

**I glanced ahead and saw that Henry and Vlad hadn't noticed they unwanted guest. "Well I soppose your friends didn't tell you about me kissing my boyfreind right after I told them off?"**

"**Oh they told me. I was hoping you'd dump the loser and go for something more…" He stepped closer and tried to wrap his arms around me but I side stepped him. "… more real." **

**I laughed and said, "You are one cocky guy… I hate cocky guys." He just smirked and swiftly and tightly latched onto my neck and before I could move he was crushing my lips to his. I kicked and pushed but wouldn't let go. **

"**Um… do you mind getting your hands off my girl?" He grabbed Keith's hand and pried it off my neck and he finally let go and I stumbled back but Henry caught me before I could fall.**

"**So you're the pathetic boyfreind. Wow you really are scrawny. This little rebel needs a real man like me. So butt out."**

"**Oh so your gonna tell me who she should be with? That's rich… she really needs to be with some cocky football player. Go play with some bimbo blonde… not my girl." Vlad turned and took me from Henry's arms and held me close. **

**Keith just gave me a grave look and walked the opposite way. Vlad was laying light kisses in my hair. I smiled at him and said, "I'm fine. Really I'm okay. He just took me by surprise." **

**Vlad just weakly smiled and said, "I just can't leave you alone now can I?"**

**I laughed and said, "No I don't think you can. What where guys talking about anyway?"**

**(Vlad POV)**

Flashback:

I was walking a little ahead of Ivy and was talking to Henry in private. It was kinda weird to say around Ivy. "Hey Henry, can I ask you something really seriously?"

_**Henry frowned and nodded and I continued, "Well… In two years we'll be out of school and be legal adults. I think… I think I might marry Ivy then. I mean she is my kensley and so far as I know we're the only two half breed vampires… It'd be perfect."**_

_**Henry smiled and said, "Vlad man… that's a big commitment. Don't get me wrong I think you can totally do it but… what if this whole profacy about you being that 'Pravus' thing is true? You think she'd be okay? I mean you'd have to drag her across the whole world!" **_

_**I bit my lip and nodded. It was true. In fact that gave me an idea. "Hey Henry would you be disappointed if I went to Russia again during winter break?" **_

"_**Of course not! Show your girl the frozen north. If your lucky you'll find the northern lights. Talk about romantic!" I laughed and that's when I heard Ivy and someone talking and then it stopped and was horrified at the sight.**_

_**Flashback End.**_

"Um… nothing," I answered Ivy's question brightly and wrapped my arm around her.

_**1 month later…**_

(Vlad POV)

It was October. Actually it was only a week before Halloween. Ivy, Henry, and I were in home room at the end of the day and of course Mike was handing out invitations to the yearly halloween party. Mike smiled at the three of them and walked over.

"**Hey Vlad. Hi Henry. And hello newbie." Mike smiled wider at Ivy and I had half a mind to knock his nose in. "You guys are coming to the party right?" **

"**Yeah. I'd love to go!" Ivy was a little more cheerful lately. When Mike walked away I raised an eyebrow at her in a what-was-that-about look. **

"**What? I love halloween. I was actually thinking of going to that halloween store next to the café. You guys are coming right?" **

**I smiled and said, "Well I already have a costume. I wear the same every year." She frowned and it looked so adorable I kissed her forehead. I don't know why but I got in the habit of being close to her. Closer than one should be while in school but the teacher was to busy catching paper airplanes people threw. **

"**Well you should change once in a while." Ivy simply smiled and brushed a piece of her flaming hair back. She decided to keep it red and while we were alone I always called her Hestia. She thought it made her unique although she said she looked like Haley Williams from some band.**

**I nodded and then the bell rang. We went to our lockers and grabbed our back packs and walked down the long streets home. Once we got to Riley woods I said, "If were gonna get home fast enough to ask Nelly for money and get to the store we should cut through here."**

**Ivy shivered but nodded. We marched over twigs and branches and then I looked up and found no more obsticles but pure flat land. I didn't even mean to walk to this meadow. I looked beside me to see Ivy shivering and closing her eyes tightly. I smiled lightly at her and walked back a little and wrapped my arms close around her neck and pressed her face into my black jacket.**

**She looked up at me and whispered, "Thanks." I just smiled and nodded and lead her along through the meadow while she kept her eyes closed. **

**Once we were past the meadow I whispered, "Open your eyes." I kissed her forehead and she opened her gorgeous hazel eyes that were closer to green these days then brown. The three of us entered in the door and set our bookbags behind the door and yelled a "Hello." **

**Nelly walked out of the kitchen with her eyes not even looking at us but digging around in her purse in her hands. After about five seconds she lifted her head and handed Ivy three twenty dollar bills. "I knew you guys were gonna go Halloween shopping today so have fun and be home by dark." She eagerly rushed us out the door and we all cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.**

"**What was her rush?" I shrugged at Ivy's question.**

"**Maybe she wanted some quality time with Otis," I answered and looked over at Henry who just smirked at me and Ivy.**

**(Ivy POV)**

**We walked the long mile and a half treck to the small strip mall that included The Café, a clothing store, Spirit (Halloween store), and other various outlet stores. We walked into Spirit were the of course were playing Thriller (RIP Micheal Jackson). The sales clerk was a girl around maybe eighteen that was an even more drastic goth than me and Vlad were. She wore black lipstick and was wearing face paint that made her face look as pale as snow, an almost sickly color, unlike me and Vlad's skin. Her clothes were very revealing with a tight lacy and leather corset and a mini skirt with fishnet tight, not to mention crazy witch heels.**

**I just quirked an eyebrow at her and walked to the girls costumes section. Vlad and Henry walked to the opposite racks with boys costumes. Once I was past the baby girl costumes it gradually hit bigger sizes. Once I was in misses I stopped. I never liked the junior costumes, to overdone. I looked through the slutty nurses and maid costumes, mixed in firefighters with mini skirt and cops with corset tops. **

**I thought I was outta luck ti'll my eyes hit a piece of black lace with the pattern of roses set within it. I pulled the hanger out and staired at the gorgeous outfit. The sleaves were made of lace that caught my eyes. They were see- through and flared out like the gowns you saw the Brides of Dracula wear. **

**The rest of the top was black velvet with red lace weaved in a criss-cross pattern that gave it the look of a corset without it actually being one. The neck line was a deep v but not plunging. The bottom was a skirt that reached to mid thigh and was made of loose velver with the same rose patterned lace covering the velvet almost all the way around except for two slits on the sides. I smiled and sneaked into the dressing room without Vlad or Henry seeing. **

**I slip the top on with ease and then pulled the skirt up and looked in the mirror. The neckline didn't show anything except a shadow of cleavage and a few freckles around my neck. The sleeves were very loose and swayed exotically when I moved. It wasn't a clingy top but wasn't baggy either. The skirt was loose but the velvet stayed in place when I walked but the rose lace foated sligthly like my sleeves as I walked. I knew it would drive Vlad crazy. **

**I giggled as I stepped out of the dressing room and walked barefoot and snuck up on the boys. Vlad was surprised when I wrapped my arms around his waist while he sifted through the costumes. I let go so he could turn around and see me and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He had a smile on his face the next second as his eyes roamed about my body. "God your so beautiful, Hestia." I smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly and was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around my upped back and pulled me closer.**

**It took about three minutes just for me to get Vlad to release me. I laughed as Henry stood slightly open mouthed at me. As I walked past him I took my finger and pushed his jaw upward and closed his mouth closed and whispered, "Take a picture it last longer." I winked at him.**

**But as I walked I heard Vlad mutter to him, "I'm so marrying that girl." My heart stopped beating and then went racing. MARRIGE?! HOLY CRAP!!!**

**-----------------------------**

**Thanks to ALL my awesome fans!!! ROCK ON! **

**- MJ Ethreal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here's the BIG chapter… were everything really starts. Hehe. Hope u like it. And I'm SO sorry bout the late update. ****I hope to become more frequent in updates. Oh yeah and if you couldn't see the link just type in the address bar deviantart**.com**once at the site type in the search bar: Ivy Netherland. PLEASE review!**

**Chapter 9: Halloween Surprises**

**(Ivy POV)**

October 31…

I finally got my red hair up into spikes when Vlad walks in as the lead singer of Bullet for my Valentine in the music video Waking the Demon. He had on black skinny jeans with a bunch of zippers, an Iron Maiden tee-shirt and black jacket and a black backpack with claw marks all over. But the creepiest thing was that Henry got him the exact contact color that they used in the video. In my opinion he was pretty dang sexy.

**He smiled at me and I looked in the mirror. The outfit fit perfectly plus with my flame hair in spikes and the dark eyeshadow surrounding my eye and my lips the color of charcoal I had to say it wasn't half bad… considering the thoughts I'd had since I'd heard Vlad's… declaration in the Halloween store… I had a strange feeling that Vlad was planning something… special. **

**I smiled back at him as I stepped lightly in my combat boots. I could still see the blackness in his eyes even past the contacts. It gave me shivers that made me smile wider… He just had that affect on me. **

**We walked down the steps and were met by a smiling Nelly and a beaming Otis. I smiled back and Nelly looked me over and said, "Well don't you look ghoulish?" I smiled at the cheesy pun. **

**Otis whispered something in Vlad's ear and I cocked my head slightly. Vlad smiled back at me and his fake fangs showed proudly and I chuckled. Me and Vlad got into Nelly's car and we drove down the block to Henry's home and he got in the car silently but with a smile. We drove a few more streets to Mike's house where the trees were covered in toilet paper and the front door pouring out fog from inside the house. I smiled and knew that this had to be the coolest party ever! **

**I stepped out of the car and pulled my skirt down and Nelly rolled down the window and said, "Be home by 11:00." We nodded and Vlad wrapped his arm round my waist and we walked through the fogging doorway into the crowd of people which pulled us like cattle toward the basement which was large and covered in red lights and creepy spider and a DJ stand was playing popular music that I'd never been interested in. **

**Besides the music the party was awesome. Mike's parents were nowhere to be seen and my guess was that Mike conbinced them to not chaperon this year. Vlad pulled me lightly over to a red velvet couch in the corner of the room and mouthed 'stay here' as he went to the punch table. As soon as he left a couple so consumed in sucking face they didn't even notice me fell back on the couch and accidently the boys face ended up smashed into my breasts. My face I knew was the color of fire as he looked up to see what he crashed into and he laughed. "Well looks like there's two eager girls that want a piece of this." **

**As I looked closer at the painted black and white face I realized the boy who had crashed into me was Tom and the girl was Meredith. I gasped and my blood froze as I looked at the stoned face of Meredith and realized Tom had gotten her drunk. After pulling away from the realization my blood boiled. I may not like Meredith but that's pretty low to get a girl drunk and her not even realize what she was drinking.**

**Before I could think I had drove my fist into Tom's painted face and watched as he rolled on the floor in pain and cursed loudly and blood gushed from his nose and mouth. I smirked as I helped Meredith up and I let her lean into me as I walked up the stairs all the while hearing Tom's faint curses and taunts. Once we were upstairs I sat her down on the couch where no one was around. Her face was flushed and all I could make out was the nonsense of a girl who has flogged her log. **

**I looked up as Vlad rushed over completely breathless and frowning at Meredith's face. I looked down at her slumped into the couch and her head which had awkwardly landed in my lap. Her eyes were fogged as she mumbled out Vlad's name and then wordlessly flung herself at Vlad and devoured his mouth in seconds. **

**All I could do was watch as Vlad didn't make an attempt to detach himself from her lips. He simply stood there limply as she ravaged his pink lips in a flare. Before I could register what was happening I ran out of the house in rage. My feet seemed to carry themselves on air as I ran straight for the woods behind Mike's house. As I marched through the undergrowth I heard shouts that carried my name somewhere in between them. **

**I didn't listen as I ran and as soon as my consciousness set back in I looked around to find myself in the meadow. I fell to my knees as my feet throbbed to the rhythm of my heart… **

**I sobbed and I felt the makeup run but I didn't care. My heart weighed like lead as I got to my feet and I knew instantly where I wanted to go…**

**I moved quietly away from the voices and marched through the silent night toward Sophie's house. As I appeared at her back door I once again looked at the charred home and studied the mark on the door… My name… **

**I stepped into the black doorway and pictured it the way it was. It use to be yellow and bright and there was always piano music playing. I remember that piano… I walked through the kitchen and the dining room and went around the corner to find the large den that Sophie called her sanctum. In the corner the piano stood… but it seemed untouched. I ran my fingers across the black wood and off white keys and sighed. Sophie had taught me how to play this paino…**

**Before I realized it I was playing Rachmaninoff Prelude in C Minor. The beautiful sound drifted through the dreary home and silent dears ran down my face. This song was her favorite… But once I hit the end of the scale the highest note on the piano didn't play. I opened my eyes and hit that note once again and once again it was silent. I frowned and got up from the piano stool. **

**It took all my strength to lift the top of the piano up and keep it up as I reached down toward the high notes chords and… I paused as my finger hit a solid surface. It felt like leather and as my shaky fingers lifted it up I griped it as if it where my soul and I was dragging it up from hell. **

**The book I held was leather bound and had a deep purple mark across the cover and as I wiped the dust from its surface I gasped. The symbol on the book was the same as on the door. My fingers vibrated from my shakiness and my heart and blood ran cold. I opened the cover of the book and the name inside the book was not my name… The symbol was set next to the name of my father in deep red. **

**I clutched the book and sat back down on the piano stool and began to read…**

_**Flashback**_

_**Daddy was carving that symbol again. "Ivy go back to bed honey." His voice was as soft as velvet yet his fingers were coated in blood. His fingers ghosted against the wood of my white door and made that mark again… He did that on my door every year… I watched as the red dripped down the white door and then disappear like it was suddenly evaporated.** _

_**Its my name I think… "Daddy? Is that my name?" He smiled and then left my room silently as he walked back to bed…**_

**End Flashback**

**The book made it so clear. The symbols my father made was HIS name! He put those there to protect the people he loved. It all made sense now… But why did it show up on the door after the house was burned out? I clutched the book to my chest as I thought silently and walked back home… _Home… _I giggled at the thought of Nelly's house being home… So strange how this all happened… The streets where cold and deserted as I stepped lightly down the gravel streets which turned to asphalt. I held the book close to me and the corner touched my lip lightly as my head realed with thoughts.**

**I didn't even come-to till my feet where in front of Vlad's front door and I knocked lightly. A sleepy Nelly answered the door and as soon as she saw me her arms squeezed me so tight I thought she was ringing me dry. Vlad came around the corner and looked at me and Nelly pulled away and went back to the couch to tell Otis I was back. I looked Vlad in the eyes and could tell he'd been crying. A pain surged through my heart like lightning and I dropped the book and hugged him as tight as possible and whispered in his ears, "I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I'll never leave like that again." He hugged back and buried his face into my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry to. I swear you're the only girl I see. I will never let it happen again." I nodded and we pulled apart and he caught my face in his hand and he lightly pressed his lips to mine.**

**When we drifted apart I picked the book back up and went into the living room and Nelly and Otis sat there holding hands. I smiled and looked Otis right in the eyes when I said, "I found my dads book. I went to Sophie's house and it told me all about everything." I tossed the book to Otis and he began sifting through it and Nelly got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at Vlad and took his hand and guided him up the stairs and into my bedroom silently. We sat on my bed and he told me what happened when he took Meredith home and how Tom was kicked out of the party. I told him where I went and what I learned and then it got quiet.**

**I looked at the sealing and he gazed into my face and searched for something. After a few minutes of silence he took my chin into his palm and made me look at him and he said looking into my eyes, "Ivy I will never cheat on you… I will never intentionally hurt you… I will never stop loving you or make you want to change… I love you Ivy…"**

**I smiled and answered, "I know you wont. And I love you to Vlad." He sucked in a breath and let go of my chin and grabbed my hand. As his pink lips parted the words that I heard where, "AHHHHHH!!!!!"**

**Vlad jumped and I frowned and we both bolted down the stairs to find Nelly gripping onto Otis's shoulder and her breath was ragged and from her eyes came waves of unstop-able tears. I frowned and looked at something that fell from her hand. I picked it up and my blood ran cold… It was a pregnancy test… and it was positive… I handed Otis the test and he gripped onto Nelly and let her sob into his chest and he silently sobbed into her brown hair… I looked at Vlad who looked just plain star struck and a rush of worry and fear washed over me…**

_**What if the council finds out… **_

**Thnx for reading! Srry for the late update! Please review and favorite! XD**

**-MJ Ethreal**


	10. Chapter 10

Thnx for the awesome reviews again! I'll try to make the updates frequent again! Anyways ENJOY! And FOREWARNING!!!!!: THIS CHAPTER HAS JUST A LIL BIT OF MATURE CONTENT SO BE AWARE PEOPLE!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Questions and Answers.**

**(Vlad POV)**

**The nights after Halloween were morbid as Nelly was in a rather melancholy mood since her… discovery. She barely even passed Otis a glance and spoke no more than two words to him. He was heart broken and confused and scared. **

_**Vlad please stop reading my thoughts. **_

**I pulled out of my trance and looked up from my cereal and into Otis' eyes which were cold and shut off. Nelly was sitting the farthest from him and had her eyes down and no one spoke ti'll Ivy broke the gloom as she smiled from the doorway. Her flaming hair was the hearth and glow to the morbid house these days**.

"**Morning." I smiled up at her and she leaned down to lightly peck me on the lips but I pulled her into my lap and kissed her deep until I remember Nelly and Otis. I looked to Nelly who smiled for the first time in two months and I smiled back. Ivy got out of my lap and made herself her breakfast and sat beside me. **

**We ate quietly ti'll Nelly's voice rang clear through the kitchen. "I'm keeping it." We all looked up wide-eyed and she smiled lightly. "I know I've been distant but… I needed time to think… I wanna keep it. I'd never kill a child and I **_**certainly **_**will not give it up for adoption with its… blood lineage… Would that be okay with all of you? I mean you all have to live here with me and…" **

**She stopped herself as she saw the smiles on all our faces. Well everyone except Otis. His face was loving but scared. **

"**Nelly… Its not that I don't want to keep our… child." He seemed to have trouble getting it out but he smiled as he said the word. "But… you realize it will be like Vlad and Ivy? Half vampire? And I couldn't be a normal father… And I don't know when I'd to go. It'd you as an even more vital target… I couldn't live if anything happened to you." Otis slid his face into his palms and let his shoulders tense. **

**Nelly smiled and walked close behind him and kisses his head lightly and hugged him from behind. With the hug Otis pulled out of his stacic and hugged her back. Ivy and I watched from the door way and Otis turned and got up and hugged Nelly into his chest and kissed her hair lightly. Nelly smiled and took one of his hands from her waist and placed it on her slightly showing bump and he smiled wider. **

**Ivy pulled on my sleeve and indicated that we should leave and we picked up our backpacks and heavy down coats left the sweetest scene behind us as we walked the way to school in the cold weather and the joy of Winter Break only a few days away, my arm around Ivy's waist like nothing could tear us apart. **

**(Joss POV)**

**I watched as Vlad and a strange girl with flames for hair walk to school, them both smiling like normal humans. **_**Humans. **_**I chuckled at the thought that they could pass for humans much longer. **

_**Vladimir Tod you are a threat. You are the Pravus. I'll never let you poison this world with your putrid blood.** _

**I snuck farther into the shadows and stealthily crept closer to see the young girls face and smiled. She was beautiful like Meredith with a strange and eerie kind of look in her hazel eyes. **_**Maybe she can be of use…**_

(Ivy POV)

**School passed so quick it ended like the blink of an eye. The only thing that pulled me from the trance was the touch of Vlad's soft lips and then the piercing sensation of a ice into the back of my skull. I pulled away and turned around with a whirl to see Eddie smirking and flashed his camera and I blinked away the light and rolled my eyes. **

**Vlad and I kept walking and I pulled down my jacket and shivered. Vlad looked at me and smiled and hugged me closer and squeezed my waist and I smiled back. We walked the long way home to enjoy the softly falling snow. The perfect snowflakes fell and caught in Vlad's jet black hair and I laughed when the snow fell harder and a halo appeared on Vlad's head. Vlad smiled and brushed the snow from my hair and said, "You look like a candy cane."**

**When we reached the house the car was gone and the door was locked and we were alone. We both went up the stairs and inot Vlad's room and sat on his bed and pulled out paper after paper of homework and started writing furiously to get them done so we'd have no work over the break. We finished the papers in no time and sat there together and cuddled close and watched out his window into the snow. **

**After a few minutes the cold crept up my spine and I shivered into Vlad's arms. He looked down at me and I smiled and said, "I'm cold… will u warm me up?" He smiled back at me and lifted up the covers and his lips pressed against mine in fiery need. I was taken aback from the sudden lust emanating off of his lips and hands around my waist. I pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed.**

"**Oh god… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" Vlad let go of my waist and slid slightly away from me and I smiled. I lightly pushed him down onto the bed and I layed my head against his chest and listened to his gentle heart beat. **

"**Its okay… What would you do if I was pregnant?" My eyes widened as the question that I've been wondered bubbled up and spilled from my lips. I blushed and Vlad's heart skipped a beat and his hand gently squeezed my waist.**

"**I'd do exactly what Otis is doing right now. Being gentle, protective, and I'd love the baby more than anyone or anything beside you." I felt my face light in fire as I never expected such a straight answer. I leaned up a little and looked into his loving eyes and he lifted his head slightly and kissed me gently. "But we won't do that ti'll your ready… I'm sorry if I seemed kinda pushy… but with you in my bed like this its kinda hard to resist." I laughed and got out of the bed and he looked up and frowned. "I didn't mean I wanted you to leave. U really dought I can't hold back?"**

**I laughed and leaned over to kiss him and he pulled me down onto his lap by the waist. "No I don't dought that but… I love you Vlad I do but I don't want you to be to tempted and be frustrated because I don't want that right now… I love u but not yet." **

**Vlad smiled and nodded and I kissed his deeper and more passionately when the door swung open and Otis walked in and said loudly and with a huge smile and said, "WE'RE GOING TO RUSSIA!!!!!!" **

**Me and Vlad pulled apart from the unwanted surprise. Otis was still smiling even with Vlad and I's current position and I blushed and jumped in a start as Vlad smiled widely and pulled me close again and kiss me so deep I lost all the air in my lungs and when we pulled apart I asked breathlessly, "So I guess Russia is a big deal?" **

**Vlad nodded enthusiastically and I giggled and he said, "You'll love it! Its gorgeous and Vikas can train you to! And… Aurora Borealious anyone?" I laughed and hugged Vlad close and we didn't even realize Otis and Nelly standing in the door way, doing the exact same thing. **

* * *

**Okay I know editors notes are boring but today THAT IS NO MORE! THIS TIME WHEN U REVIEW ASK ME ANY QUESTION THAT IS APPROPRIATE (for some of you pervs. Lol. Just kidding) AND I'LL ANSWER THEM! LIMIT IT TO TWO QUESTIONS PLZ!!!! Thnx for reading! ^^**

**Thnx REAL-Ella-Martinez- I still like a blonde for that. lol ^_^'**

**-MJ Ethreal**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so I know its been FOREVER but I'm still determined to finish this story if it kills me darnit! I'm still keeping the option of asking any questions you have in mind, there is no limit. You can either ask them in review or e-mail at my e-mail address listed on my profile page. Also, if anyone has comments or questions at ANYTIME about ANY of my stories feel free to e-mail me as well. Thanks!

**Chapter 11: I can't lose you…**

**(Joss's POV)**

**My senses tingled widely as I felt the vampire approach me, as if they thought I was a normal teenage boy. They were dead wrong. The ground shifted even with inches of snow covering the earth beneith my feet. The dead made no sound but there presence was like a sonic explosion to someone like myself. **

**I didn't even turn around, just barely made a flick of the wrist and the stake flew from the hidden weapon under my sleeves. I heard the barely audiable gasp the dead man made and then a crunch as he fell into the snow. **_**I've gotten better. **_**I smiled at the thought. **_**Now maybe I can defeat him… **_

**(Vlad's POV) **

**Henry and Ivy were as rejoiced as I was as the school bell rang on the last day before winter break. We ran like little kids to Nelly's. **_**Our home. **_

**Ivy hasn't received word from her father in months. She seems to have became accustomed to living at Nelly's and she hasn't returned to her aunt's home since Halloween. I was just glad to have her around. We ran into the house hollering and laughing but Ivy and I stopped suddenly as we both sensed a strange aura. Otis stepped around the corner of the living room looking down at his hands as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.**

**He looked up as he slid them back in place on his face and look at me sadly. I frowned and then looked back at Henry and he nodded, knowing that he should leave. Once I heard the door shut I looked at Ivy who's eyes were wide and surprised. Before I could understand what the look was she ran past Otis and into the livingroom. **

**I followed and Otis put his hand on my shoulder soothingly as my heart crumbled to bits. Ivy stood in the livingroom with her arms wrapped tightly around a large mans chest. His arms were holding her tightly to him and he whispered words I could understand. He looked up and his shaggy brown hair covered his pale skin on his forehead and part of his murky blue eyes. He smiled at Otis and said in a heavy Italian accent, "Thank you Otis, for keeping my girl safe." **

**I knew that was her father, I felt it all around him, the feeling of losing her. Ivy pulled away from her father and smiled. "Papa I have so much to tell you! Vlad and Otis and Nelly have taken good care of me!" Her father nodded and looked at me, smiling brightly at my blank expression. **

"**And you must be Vladimir?" I nodded and he came closer to me, looking my over skeptically. "You have been a good friend to my daughter. For that, I owe you my gratitude."**

**I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "Sir I mean no disrespect but I don't want your gratitude as much as I want your daughter to stay here. I want to be able to see her everyday like I have these past few months. Please sir." I looked back up at Mr. Netherland's face which had a deep frown plastered onto it. **

**His gaze shifted to Otis and he said in a worried tone, "Otis what is the meaning of this?"**

**Ivy's hand intertwined with mine and I looked next to me to find her looking at her father. "Father we're not just friends. We're kensleys." **

**Her father's expression softened as he looked at his daughter. "Ah now I see. Well I'm glad you have found a good boy to protect you but you are only 15. Don't become to attached." He looked back at me in a stern way. "I have much work to attend to still. I cannot rest just yet. You take care of my daughter until I can. Understand?" I nodded and smiled happily.**

**Ivy hugged her father tightly and thanked him over and over. He kissed her cheek and spoke a few words in Italian and she nodded, seeming to know what them meant. He smiled and thanked Otis once again and they both stood for several minutes saying nothing but having a conversation in there minds. I had an urge to peek into the conversation but received a strong look from Otis. The two shook hands and Ivy's father left. **

_**The next day…**_

**Ivy and I sat next to each other on the plane. The couch lacked a lot of seats so she was able to sit next to me by the window. She seemed facinated by the clouds and blue sky. I smiled at her lit up face and her childish curiosity. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her head rested on my shoulder.**

**Nelly was fast asleep, her head in Otis's lap. His hand stroked her hair lovingly and I smiled at the couple. Ivy's eyes were closed and her breathing slowed in her sleep. I kissed her flaming hair and smiled, feeling sleep set in I closed my eyes and let myself relax, knowing my kensley would be here for a little while longer. **

Sorry this chapter was so short! I've been really busy getting ready to start freshman year and im FREAKING OUT! So… im sorry to all my awesome fans, I'll try harder I promise! Review's are great incouragement though!

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. My freshman year is terrible and my honors classes have me in a mental slump. This chapter is sort of dark I know, it's sort of reflecting my mood. But I've been receiving ALOT of reviews since this story has been inactive and I knew I've needed to update. I hope many of you can tell a significant difference between this, and previous chapters. I have not been writing for months but I HAVE been studying different types of writing styles and I hope you like this style better then my previous style. Reviews are LOVE!**

Chapter 12: Tristan's eyes...

(Ivy's POV)

The airplane descended into the dreary Russian airport just a day after we left Bathory. The wind blew fiercely through our hair and stung our eyes. I held Vlad's hand tightly and used my other hand to cover my nose and mouth. We scurried into the heated airport and sighed. Nelly's hair was a curly mess around her face while she pressed her cheek to Otis's long black coat. Vlad gazed softly down at me and said, "Welcome to Russia."

His voice ran a small chill down my spine and I smiled. I ran my frozen fingers through my frost coated hair and sighed. The airport was nearly deserted except for a few obvious tourists and a family of 5. The voices on the intercom were foreign, speaking in throaty, harsh tones. I turned to Otis and asked, "Who is taking us to Vikas'?"

Otis didn't reply but his eyes searched the white empty spaces and after several moments, motioned at a dark corner. I looked to the designated corner and say a shallow shadow. We approached cautiously and the boy stepped from the shadows. His hair was a dark blonde with freckles lining his high cheekbones and pronounced jaw. The boy looked no older then 14, yet his eyes looked older, tired. I shuddered internally and made a mental note to stay far away from this boy.

Vlad's voice broke the eerie silence. "Tristan over here!"

He let my hand go and stepped closer to Tristan. Tristan's eyes brightened some and he smiled and replied, "Hello Vladimir. Master Otis." He scanned his glacier blue eyes over me and glared slightly. He shook Vlad and Otis's hand but when I offered my hand he regarded me again, coldly. "Sorry miss but I cannot shake a woman's hand. It's improper of me."

I frowned but nodded as he lead us outside to where the sleds lay in the thick snow. After a long, bone-chilling ride to the cabin, I was in awe. A small circle of cabins lay in the middle of a barren, ice-covered valley. The snow sparkled and gleamed as a fire glowed in the center of the courtyard. Tristan lead us to the biggest and most liveliest cabin closest to the fire pit.

His gloved hand knocked on the thick wooden door as an impossibly large man opened it. I stared up at the man covered in skins of animals. His eyes were a warmer, green-ish blue, with dark red hair and a long santa-claus like beard. He must have been atleast 6'7''. Otis looked up and said cheerfully, "Vikas my dear freind!"

Vikas's face split into a large grin as he hugged his old freind. Me and Nelly exchanged a look as if to say 'Oh my word.'

"Mahlyenki Dyavol! It's a pleasure to see you again." Vikas embraced Vlad and seemed to swallow him in his long fur coat. After a few seconds he released him and turned his gaze at me.

His gaze regarded me warmly, unlike Tristan's. He didn't speak for several moments while a chill continuously creeped down my neck. My head ached and slightly swooned. I instinctivly pushed back against the force inside my mind and looked past Vikas, looking at truly nothing but just concintrating. My concintration was broken when Vikas bellowed in a deep and shocking chuckle.

I looked at the giant in suprise and frowned. After regaining his control, he stepped closer to me and held out his mitten-covered hand. "I am Vikas. You must be Vladimir's kensley. You are always welcome here miss."

I smiled and shook his large hand, sighing mentally at his kindness. He shifted his gaze once more to Nelly and stiffened. His eyes grew wide and hurded us inside his cabin quickly. He rushed to shut the door and lit three more candles. The room was large with a giant wood table by the hearth. He motioned for us to sit.

Vikas sat at the seat on the end, closest to the hearth, Vlad and Otis siting in the chairs closest to him and me and Nelly sitting next to them. Vikas spoke in his foreign tounge to Tristan who brought out five goblets filled with dark red refuge. My throat had been burning since we got off the plane. I took a sip of the blood and frowned slightly, it tasted slightly robust and earthy. I shrugged and drank more, waiting for something to be said.

"Tristan can you take Nelly into the kitchen for more... mortal freindly rations?" Vikas spoke. Tristan nodded robotically and lead Nelly down a long corridor and through a set of double-doors.

While Vikas and the men drank the rest of thier earthy crimson, i stared off into the flames. The fluidity of movements caught my eyes and I couldn't bear to part from the sight. "Serefima was said to watch the flames in such a way."

I looked up at Vikas with black specks infrairing my vision. "Who's Serefima?"

Vikas smiled sadly and answered, "She was a beautiful mortal creature. I chased her for three years, asking for her hand but she would not have it. Her nickname ment 'The burning one'. Her spirit was free and firey. No man could ever contain that." His eyes were shadowed and sad.

"What happened to her?"

His words were forced as he spoke, "She was killed in the Russian Revolution. Her name was Marie Romanav. She was 19 when she was killed with her family. I gave her the nickname Serefima."

I lightly layed my hand ontop of his in a caring gesture until he regained composure. "Well Otis you and me have much to talk about. We should let Nelly, Mahlyenki Dyavol, and Serefima need thier rest. Tristan! TRISTAN!"

We waited several minutes and Tristan never came back. Vikas found Nelly in the kitchen and escourted us all to our rooms.

I undressed and put on my night clothes and as I lifted the covers of the bed, a gloomy odor enveloped my nostrils. I stiffened and turned to face the black room, listening intently. After a few moments a cold, leathery hand wrapped around my neck. The smell grew stronger as a thick, heavy breath settled apon my cheek. It spoke in a deep, ominous voice. "Ivelin I have missed you. Don't forget the ones you loved first. We never forget you."

My blood chilled and the hand let go, followed by a large thud and a choking sound. I screamed out, yet my mind never registered me trying to scream, the sound just came out. Vikas and Vlad rushed in with candles and I staired down at Tristan's body.

It lay stiff, its hand bend at the elbows and the fingers clawed. His face looked like it was trying to scream and his eyes... His eyes were gone.

**Well that took a while. I am SOOOO sorry for the wait! I hope my loyal readers will forgive me! Thank you guys so much and PLEASE review! And p.s.: If you ever have questions you can reach me at **

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	13. Chapter 13

**Does anybody read these anymore jeez?**

**So to my loyal fans, I'm so incredibly sorry it has taken me so long. I really have neglected this story to much but I had lost my passion for writing this fanfic. Now that I have recovered from my slight delusion, I am continuing on in my quest for IvyXVlad godliness. So FOR THE LOVE OF BATHORY don't give up just yet. I would LOOOOVE to see 100 reviews by the end of this chapter but if not- I will strive for the 100****th**** on the next chapter! **

**This chapter is a bit of filler but it leads up to this really crazy idea. And you guys are probably gonna think I'm nuts after I reveal the true nature of the plot. Haha… I'm just twisted. :3**

**Chapter 13: The Cold of my Past**

(3rd Person POV)

His fingers twirled the silver zippo lighter between his thin fingers. The cold of the night only stung his fingers. He flicked the top open and sparked the flame. It gave him warmth for only a few moments until it slipped against the red liquid staining his pastey hands. He had tried to let it freeze and then chip away but it only made him colder and made him hide himself even more-so. They were looking for him and he knew it. He could sense their panic from the behind the cabin, three miles away, south of the village.

He had planned on tracking Vlad to this village however… he didn't remember anticipating killing the boy…

_Flashback:_

_He crept silently towards the boy in the kitchen. His back was turned away from his intruder. 'All I needed was to knock him out and then find his bedroom.' He thought…_

"_No… What if you placed him in _her_ bed. That would give them such a scare!" The thoughts seemed to be talking to him. These were not his own… but this was his own head right?_

_He nearly cringed as the boy poured a large gallon of blood into the pitcher and peppered it in an earthy smelling spice. Once the boy set the pitcher on the crude wood counter, he pressed a pre-soaked rag of chloroform against his mouth and nose. The boy kicked in the air and then stopped struggling all together. His body went limp. _

'_He's not heavy at all.' He threw the boy's body over my shoulder like a rag doll and walked down the hall, quietly opening several doors to find her room. _

"_The door to your right," The thoughts were screaming at him like banshees as he got closer to a more open area with a soft-glowing light and voices. "Do _not_ be seen."_

'_Since when have my thoughts been so bossy?' _

_The door opened soundlessly and I draped the boy along the bed. 'Now I wait..'_

"_No… Kill the boy. Leave it for them to see. He's just a vampire's puppet. He's no better than a vampire himself!"_

_His eyes widened. 'I've never been this dark…Have I?' His right hand slipped into my leather jacket pocket and I nearly jumped when he felt the cool glass hit his finger tip. _

"_Give that to the boy and then do as I say." _

_His hand took out the small vial of blue liquid. 'What the hell is that? Blue Kool-Aid?'_

"_Not quite. Make the boy drink it…" _

_He paused a felt a sharp tug at his hand jerk his forward and bent toward the boy. A grimace spread along his face as he parted the other boys lips with his index and thumb, using the other hand and pouring the blue liquid into his mouth. Once the last drop hit the boys tongue, Joss jumped. The other boys arms and legs began to twitch violently. His hands seemed to claw up toward his creator. _

'_W-What is this?' He thought as he stumbled back against a chest of drawers. He could barely see the other boy in the dim-lit room. What disgusted him more were the throaty noises he made. He could hear the boy thrashing against the covers and making choking sounds, as if he had a fireball caught in his throat and it was burning him alive. _

_After what seemed forever, when Joss couldn't take seeing and hearing the boy's agony any longer, he froze. The noise stopped along with his movements. 'H-He's dead!'_

"_Yes… This batch needs improvement… Well then Joss… I just need you to do one more thing for me…"_

_End Flashback_

Joss cringed as he could still feel the slimy feel of the blood. He had blacked out after the man ordered him to send a message by taking the boys eyes… He thanked God the man didn't make him stay conscious for such a horrifying deed. He only knew that whoever was in his head, was no friend of his, and must be a wicked man.

'That was no man… He must have been undead.'

**So guys I know this was a SUPER SHORT chapter but it will lead into the great idea for the plot I promise. More will be revealed in the next chapter along with who is behind it all. And believe me, you may have to go back and connect the dots a bit because what you thought was irrelevant in the previous chapters, is incredibly important now. **

**HINT: Look back to Chapter 5. **

**Love you all! And btw, as a bonus, whoever is reviewer #100 gets a shout-out in the next chapter! -MJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**No, I'm not dead. I think… Anyways! I am officially back on the story line! And as for my long-time readers/reviewers you will probably realize I have re-written this stories plot maybe 10 times. I originally was going to end it very stupidly and cheesy- but now I'm going to make a much more sinister twist which you will begin to realize in this chapter. Beware- for those of my readers not within the U.S. you might not understand about the incident in Miami where a man on meth was labeled a "zombie" after attacking several people with his mouth. This is a real current event that happened, however the details are strictly fiction for dramatic purposes.**

**Also- I realized there are errors in this story. Because I have updated so erratically, I forget details to include. Because it's been over a year since my update on Chapter 12, Chapter 13 excludes the fact that Nelly was even in Russia with them. In Chapter 13 where she is not mentioned, please forget she had gone to the kitchen with Tristan. That was a seriously big mistake and will not happen again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PS- Thanks Nico Di Angilo's Girlfriend for all your awesome reviews! They made me feel special! :3**

**Chapter 14: Tainted Rain**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

The bitter cold nipped their arms and legs as they stood in a circle in the Russian night air. A funeral pyre burned bright, stretching ten feet in the air. Tristan was wrapped in a silk black sheet before the fire was lit and we could no longer see the body. Ivy was incoherent and sobbing into Vlad's chest, choking on the smell of the flesh burning. Their questions hung in the air like glass dangling above their heads.

By morning a fresh blanket of snow had covered the dead fire and any splinters of bones that cracked and fell into the ash. Vikas and Otis stayed up all night, conversing with their minds while Ivy and Vlad slept on a fur covered couch. Ivy had cried herself to sleep and didn't wake until noon the next morning. They discarded their thoughts and locked themselves away in the contained shed one-by-one an hour a day. From there, Ivy focused on Vlad's thoughts. They had long conversations about their pasts, their futures.

Otis and Vikas made more plans on avoiding the Elysian dogs while sending them on an arranged fang-chase through Israel and down to Egypt and Kenya. Nelly was surprisingly warmly welcomed among the women. They taught her everything a doctor could not about the baby. With their acute hearing, sight and mind-reading they checked for all the babies vitals. The head female of the village became so thrown with the babies mind and image that she was forced to lie down. The baby's mind and body-control was that of a one year old child while he was only 4 months along since conceived.

They spent the week in Russia not speaking of Tristan. Their last night in the country, Vikas prepared a grand meal for them. While sipping on their last goblets of blood, Vikas spoke. "We found bloody footprints in the snow."

This grabbed everyone's attention. Ivy's stomach lurched and she set her goblet down. Vlad grabbed the hand rested on her lap and squeezed it comfortingly.

"The tracks were clearly men's. His footprints started from Ivy's window. It looked like he was waiting all night and then left once he caught Tristan alone. I'm guessing it was only a message, but for who, I'm not sure. Although it was in Ivy's room, it could be meant for any of us. I suggest lying low and praying." Vikas's voice was void of happiness. He cringed in fact, flinching slightly as if stung by the audacity. "For a man to come into my home and kill my family, it's outrageous and could only be the work of a crude rouge vampire. No council member would be looking for a personal attack- nor would a slayer. It must have been done by one of our own."

Ivy looked toward Vlad in panic. Her thoughts roared toward him 'Who? We're not safe anywhere Vlad! You know it was for one of us! Someone is watching us and it's obvious.'

Vlad spoke back calmly, 'Or it could be for Otis. He's been a rogue from the council for years, they may want to scare him. Or spy on him.'

'Or it could be a hunter after the Pravus.'

'Don't even go there Hestia. Calm down and think about this. It could've been a rouge who got hunter and smelled a human.' Vlad smiled softly and stroked her palm with his thumb.

'Then why didn't he go after Nelly too?' Ivy questioned.

'Why would he want to pick a fight with four other strong vampires for one human?'

'Well how about you answer me this, what vampire could turn a human into that… That thing?' Ivy threw her napkin off her lap and excused herself from the table. Otis and Vikas lowered their heads.

Vlad also excused himself and helped Nelly into her room, and with a lot of begging on Nelly's part, gave her a foot rub. Her feet were swollen from the cold and the pregnancy.

Curiosity bubbled in Vlad. He'd never known someone who was pregnant. "Hey Nelly can I ask something?"

"You just did Vladimir. But sure, what's on your mind?" She turned her body to lean against the headboard of the walnut bed. Her hands crossed over her baby bump protectively.

"Can I listen to the heartbeat?"

Her eyes widened and then she smiled a little. "Sure. I mean you will be a cousin now. I really hope it's a girl." She unfolded her hands and grabbed his gently, placing it on the side of her stomach.

He nervously leaned forward, hesitating before pressing his ear to her shirt. "It's a baby Vlad, not a shark."

He grinned and listened to the tiny thumping inside her stomach. It sounded like butterfly wings fluttering gently. It was beautiful.

"I wish I could read his or her mind. Maybe I could help him decide what he wants to be." Nelly just rolled her eyes at his ridiculous idea.

A soft knock on the door made him lean up. Ivy stood leaning against the doorframe, looking down shyly.

"Hey… Can I steal Vlad for a second Nelly?" Nelly nodded and tried to punch Vlad on the arm but couldn't lean forward due to her big belly. As a compilation prize she swatted his pants leg and smiled.

He smiled and shook his head at her epic failure and followed her into his room. They'd been sharing a room with two twin beds since Ivy refused to sleep in THAT room. She sat on her bed, the metal springs squeaking obnoxiously. Vlad sighs and sits next to her, running his fingers along her thigh. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

Ivy sighed, her skin getting goose flesh from the cold and she shivered. "Vlad I'm scared… When my dad comes back… He'll want to take me with him. He doesn't want me staying to far from him but I don't wanna lose you. I mean after what I heard you tell Henry in the Halloween store…" She stopped herself abruptly. She hadn't meant to say it but it'd been on her mind since October.

Vlad's heart stopped for a few moments. "What'd you hear?"

She bit her lip, her rose cheeks matching her hair. "Every word. About what you want in the future between me and you."

He smiled shyly, lifting the curtain of fire that hid her face and then pulled her chin toward him. Her eyes met his and her blush darkened. "And what do you think of that idea?"

She stayed silent for several moments. "I love that idea. But would you really want to spend your life with me?"

He just grinned and pressed his lips against hers. They fell asleep never feeling regret about what was said or done that night.

The next morning they dragged themselves from the bed exhausted and sluggish. Nelly and Otis exchanged glances of confusion and they all joined Vikas for their last morning in Russia. They meal and flight passed by oddly fast for the sleepy couple and they were home with a day to spare before school began again.

The jet lag set in the moment they opened the door and dragged their luggage inside. The teens spent that night watching television until the News came on. They headed upstairs until Otis' voice drew them back into the living room. "Vlad, Ivy I think something is wrong here."

They walked back into the living room slightly annoyed. "What Otis?"

A breaking news story began. The male news anchor began with his intro. "Good evening northern Washington. Tonight we have a breaking story about a man in Miami, Florida. A police officer was called by a frantic neighbor who claimed her apartment tenant had attacked another resident on the second floor of their apartment building. The police arrived on the scene where the 32 year old black male had violently wrestled his neighbor to the ground, dislocating his shoulder and biting his viciously. The man had bitten so deep into the man's arm he left behind his gold tooth cap. Although this man has been nicknamed "The zombie", neighbors have informed police he was an avid meth and cocaine user. His sobrieties are still in question as a medical review has not been tested yet. More to come on this story. Back to you Nancy."

Vlad shrugged at the odd news topic. A phone ringing pierced the silence. Otis reached into his jean pocket and answered his phone with a crisp "Hello?" His eyes grew wide with what the man had said. We listened closer, only hearing a static buzzing as he spoke.

"Yeah we just saw the news report. Was he one of us?" He nodded and hung up the phone.

He looked up and stared us right in the eyes. "The man wasn't on meth. The police are covering it up. Or rather, the council is covering their asses. Their using mind control and it's pitiful. They even staged the news to show pictures of another man. It was a set up."

His phone buzzed again. He flipped open to the screen and clicked a key, shuddering openly at the text. He handed it to the Vlad and then to Ivy. The picture was of a man at a morgue. He had blue skin and gnarled hands like claws. He was just like Tristan.

**So I hoped you guys loved it! It was a bit longer since I know my chapters have been so short and choppy lately. I'm sure many of you can catch on but believe me, the big secret is yet to be unmasked. And many of you will be forced to reread these chapters to truly understand. The Pravus is not who you think. **

**By the way, any of my fans feel free to e-mail me! I love talking to fans, and not just about the stories. I'd love to hear about your lives and your own ideas for the stories. Anyway to incorporate you into my work is a success to me. My e-mail is on my profile, anytime of the day or night would be fine!**

-M.J. Ethreal


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: School Screamer

xoIVYox

School began slowly as usually. Vlad and Ivy dragged their feet on their way to the remodeled church. The hallways were cramped with people re-organizing book and supplies at their lockers along with the occasional lost kid who doesn't know where his class was. This semester was slightly different than the last, for Ivy especially. Nearly her whole schedule was changed. The only classes with Vlad were Math, Homeroom and English, all of which were taught by an overly strict teacher or a clueless substitute.

Glancing at her schedule while dumping her backpack off at her locker, Ivy groaned inwardly. First period of the day was gym. 'It should be illegal to MAKE kids exercise.' She pecked Vlad on the lips and walked into the dusty gymnasium. Faint light glared at her from the stain glass windows. With a huff she stood by the signs posted against the bleachers that said her teacher's name. After about twenty minutes the teacher finally emerged, a scrawny looking male with sweats and wife beater on. He was nearly shorter than Ivy and had no muscle definition at all. 'How did this loser become a gym teacher?'

After a few stragglers joined the group of nearly twenty the coaches voice boomed, "Good morning cadets!" His voice echoed a deep base and she got the feeling that loud voice was the only reason he was qualified. The normal syllabus was passed round with as little interaction as possible. She looked at the floor and payed no mind who would pass one to her. An icy hand brushed her shoulder and held the paper to her. She took the last copy quickly and glanced back to see who had such cold hands.

The boy behind her was glancing down at the syllabus when he caught her stairing. He pushed his glasses back into place and the gleam of light revealed his chocolate brown eyes. His hair was a light toasted almond, contrasting between stark skin. He smiled shyly and she shook herself from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry you just look so much like someone." She held out her hand to him, "I'm Ivy."

His smile grew and revealed his pearl white teeth as he took her hand. "Jessie."

Her hand froze and her blood heated. She let her hand fall and he politely turned toward the teacher. Her thoughts swarmed her through his speech. 'The likeness is uncanny.'

xoVLADox

Vlad's first class was Honor's Chemistry, like last semester. He doodled on his notebook waiting before class started, the majority of the kids that were in the class the semester before walking in before the bell, along with a few new faces. Losing his focus on the other teens he continued doodling until the bell rang and a backpack crashed to the floor near his feet. He looked up at his rude new lab partner and stiffened.

"Hey Vladdy-boy. How's it been?"

The face of Joss looked down at him with an eerie smile. He took the seat next to him and sat on the edge of his chair. Vlad glared daggers at him and spoke through clenched lips, "Move."

Joss just rolled his eyes and said, "Gee you'd think I'd get a warmer welcome from an old friend."

"Not since you staked me in the back you pompus poser." He nearly hissed at Joss's sheer ignorance of how many ways he could get revenge.

"I'm sorry Vladdy-boy but I'm not going anywhere."

**So I know this was INCREDIBLY short but I didn't have a lot of time. I'm gonna be on a three-day trip to Kansas and have been busy setting things up! I hope you guys also like the new writing format I'm using! I like it a lot more personally! **

**Also, I just started another new fanfiction yesterday for Inuyasha. If any of you guys are a fan of Inuyasha and my writing please go on my profile and read my new fiction Lonesome. It's another romance (of course) between Kagome and Kouga! Would LOVE to see some of you guys get into that as well! See you guys soon!**

**xoxo MJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Flames Are Flowing**

Ivy's heart was pounding in her ears and her breath caught in her throat. He looked so much like him it was scary. Her head spun and she had to put her hand out on the ground where she sat so she didn't tip over. It felt like her head had just lost all its weight. Trying to compose herself, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming her shaking hands. She looked up at the teacher and saw his lips moving but a ringing in her ears kept her from really hearing.

"Miss Netherland?" Her hearing slammed her mind's mental breaks back to reality. She looked at him bewildered and embarrassed. 'How many times has he called my name?'

"Miss Netherland, do you need to go to the nurse? You look a little green." She took a sharp breath and nodded at the gym teacher. She got to her feet a little shakily and took the pass from his hand. As she passed Jesse, she nearly fainted at his smile.

She rushed as fast as she could from the class and went straight to the office. The receptionist regarded her coldly.

"And what might I do for you?" The larger woman said while chewing her gum loudly.

As Ivy stared at the giant mole on the woman chin she replied, "I need to see my counselor. I need to have a class changed. I can't take it this hour."

She gave her glare and then dialed the number of the school counselor. She spoke only a few words and then hung up. "Sorry dear but Mr. Nobel refuses to change any schedules unless there is a very obvious error."

Her eyes hardened and she stormed out of the office and slammed the door. With no intention of returning to gym, she pulled out her pathetic flip phone which she VERY rarely used and text Vlad.

**Meet me locker now plz**

She held the pink pass in her hand and acted as if she was on her way to class when a teacher passed her and looked for her hall pass. Her anxious smile sent him on his way. Once she was leaning against the locker she allowed herself to take a much needed deep breath. Her pocket was disturbed slightly and she reached into it to find a text message flashing on her screen.

**Almost there.**

She looked up and saw Vlad slightly jogging down the right hallway. His hands immediately found its way to her hands. He looked down at her and was shocked at her composure being so thin.

"What's wrong?!" His panic shot a throb through her temples and she grimaced.

"There's someone in my class and… He looks just like him Vlad… He's like an exactly copy of him… Even his name is the same!"

Her hands grabbed the collar of his jacket and she held onto it with trembling fingers. His eyes searched her face for a clue as to who she meant but her tears required more of his attention. He wiped her tears away and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"Please atleast tell me who you're talking about."

She looked up at him with complete vulnerability. "Jesse… He's back somehow... I-I thought he had died. Everyone told me he died from his cancer, that he died over night and left a note to have him cremated. I-I…" Her voice cracked and she sobbed into his jacket.

His heart raced and the skin on his arms prickled and raised. He pushed her away from him gently and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're leaving."

She nodded slowly and followed him right through the front doors. They ran across the school yard and into the thick green woods. The vegetation was hard to trek through but luckily they'd both worn their boots and pants today and saved themselves from ticks and scrapes.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ivy leaned against an old oak and asked "Vlad how far are we walking?"

He was breathing a little heavier and he looked back when he'd heard her voice. Her tears left black streaks down her cheeks and her eyes were fogging and a dark brown. His melancholy smile made her stomach flip.

"We can't go back till after school. Nelly will wonder what happened. Right now we just need to sit and think about what we're gonna do. Cause Jesse isn't the only familiar face…"

Ivy frowned and stepped closer to him. "What do you mean?"

Vlad sucked his teeth as he thought of how to phrase his predicament. "Joss is Henry's distant cousin who came to live with him last year and he turned out to be a slayer. He's a sponsored trainer as well, so if he's back, he's after someone."

Her eyes flashed red and her hair seemed to grow even more flames. The anger and wrath practically rolled off her in waves. "Do you think he was the one who killed my grandmother?"

He looked at her compassionately. "I don't know love… But we'll find out."

The waves of aura slowed and her anger was quelled. She took a deep breath and blew it out shallowly. "Alright…"

**Alright guys so this was a slight filler but it WILL be important for the later chapters. I'm just going to be honest, the next chapter will be a lot more obvious to how the next ten or so chapters will be paced. Now that was the story has picked up pace, I will be updating more often. **

**MUST READ!:**

**SO I have come to the conclusion that I will NOT be adding lemons to this story, primarily because I found that if my readers wanted to read a Mature fan fiction, they would've been reading one instead of one rated Teen. BUT if you guys who read Mature fiction wanted to see a one shot between Ivy and Vlad, I will write a separate story purely dedicated to that which will go tandem with this story. **

**REVIEWER CONTEST: My 100****th**** reviewer will have a one shot (mature or teen) story dedicated to them for a couple OF THEIR OWN CHOOSING! May the reviewing begin!**

**Xoxo MJ**


End file.
